A Little Problem
by Giggles96
Summary: Wyatt is desperate to have his little brother by his side. Sure, it'd be nice to have Chris ruling alongside him but, in the end, all he wants to do is protect him. After all, isn't that why he built his empire to begin with? And with Chris in the past trying to 'save' him, risking his life in the Underworld everyday, there's only one thing for it really... Revelation fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Need I say more?**

"Can we all _please_ just focus already?" the young whitelighter snaps, his patience clearly wearing thin as he rolls his eyes at their distinct lack of energy.

He's been in the past for months now, and it feels like he's made zero progress at all, being no closer to uncovering who turns his older brother Wyatt than he did in the future. Not that he could explain any of that to his relatives who are still blissfully unaware of his true identity. They think Chris is here to protect mini-Wyatt from some evil being of the future. And he is… ultimately protecting Wyatt from himself. And mankind from Wyatt.

The twice-blessed, son of a Charmed One and white-lighter, who eventually destroys the world and half its population.

It's no wonder he's so damn frustrated.

And now this…

This is the last freaking thing he needs.

"Chris…" Paige moans, her eyes blinking rapidly in an feeble attempt to stay alert, "We're _tired_. You can't just barge in here after six days of zero contact and expect us to vanquish some demon we've never heard of and don't even register as a threat! Especially at this time of night! It's just not practical!"

"I don't care about _practicality_," he almost spits. "I don't even care whether or not you view it as necessary. This is huge! And it _can't wait_. What part of that don't you understand?"

"Why not?" Piper - the woman who is unknowingly two months pregnant with _him_ - asks furiously. "What is it about this _one_ demon that is so dangerous?"

"Yeah," Phoebe groggily pipes up. "I think if he was as important as you're making him out to be, he'd be in the Book of Shadows and we'd have dealt with him already."

Chris huffs in exaggerated frustration. "Look, I've just gotten some pretty reliable information on this guy from one of my inside sources down in the Underworld, telling me he's on his way. I don't know what he'd want with you or why this exact time, but we need to figure it out. Fast." He shoves a hand roughly through his hair, and inhales deeply. "And, in the future, this Anno demon is well-known for his ability to reset whitelighters' biological clocks. So, unless you want Paige and I to be aged rapidly or worse, regressed to a stupid infant, I suggest you hurry the hell up!"

"Jeez," Paige exclaims, massaging her head. "No need to yell."

"Argh!"

"Okay, okay," Piper calmly steps in before Chris can have an aneurism. "Let's just think for a second. What could he possibly gain from this? Only one of the Power of Three can be affected, so what's the point? Attacking us would be suicide. He's obviously not after-"

"That doesn't matter!" Chris interjects. "Just help me get rid of him before it's too-"

"Late?" an unfamiliar voice finishes as the demon in question shimmers in, grinning wickedly. And before anyone can make a move, he shoots a dark arrow directly at Chris whose legs give way in shock underneath him. Pausing, only to add triumphantly, "Don't worry, Chris. He'll be here soon," before vanishing from sight.

"Chris!" the Charmed Ones shout out, running towards their White-lighter. Only, as they near him, he casts a frantic look at Piper before orbing out in a flare of dazzling, blue light.

"What the hell just happened?" Phoebe asks, stunned.

"I have no idea…"

"I think what you _should_ be asking is where the hell did he _go?"_ Piper says, being her usual, short-tempered self. Though, her sisters don't take offence, knowing she is only concerned.

"Do you think maybe we should scry for him?" Phoebe suggests, still slightly dazed.

"Of course!"

"He couldn't have gotten that far," Paige reasons with a roll of her eyes. "I mean, he was injured for Christ's sake!"

"I know, I know-"

All of a sudden, they are silenced by the cries of a child downstairs.

In confusion, Paige is the one to murmur, "That doesn't sound like Wyatt…"

"No… Besides, that's impossible. Leo took Wyatt Up There."

"Kinda sounds like it's coming from the kitchen…"

Spurred into action, they race towards the kitchen only to freeze at the sight of a toddler of approximately three sitting cross-legged on the floor, red-faced and wailing as he gazes at his surroundings in horror. Wearing clothes that look suspiciously similar to their whitelighters…

With a collective gasp, the sisters come to the only logical conclusion as the brown-haired child lifts his head and his large, brilliant green eyes connect with theirs.

"Oh. My. God…"

* * *

Eyes brimming with moisture, Chris furiously wipes at his tear-stained face, and wills himself to take some semblance of control over his raging emotions. But it is all so very disorientating… He's no longer sure how.

Rising unsteadily to his feet, he sniffs and attempts to orb again only to have his arm snatched by Piper before he can go anywhere. "Weave me awone!" Chris yells as he tries to shake her off. But her grip his strong and in this weakened, puny body, it is next to impossible.

"Chris, stop it," Piper says crossly, and he shrinks under her stern gaze. "You're not going anywhere until we can get this fixed."

"You can't, you can't," he replies, near tears yet again. Even going so far as to stamp his foot. "I towd you to huwy! But you didn wisten and now I'm stwuck wike 'dis!"

"Awww," Phoebe coos, unable to stop herself. "You are sooo adorable! Yes, you are. Oh yes, you are."

Chris pouts, his little brows puckering as he shoots her a glare that only serves to make Paige and Phoebe giggle. There is no way he can look any _less_ intimidating. "'Dis is all you fault! Stop waughing. It's not faiw!"

"Chris…"

"No! I wawned you. I wawned you! But what did you do?" He stabs a finger at them, and they all suppress the urge to smile at the unbelievable cuteness of it all. Not one of the sisters are listening to a thing he says as he rants on and on about all the things they _should_ have been doing with that sweet little lisp, stumbling through the words as he becomes increasingly more agitated.

Recounting all the innumerable ways in which they failed him... But he is just so _cute._ "And to make matters wowse, I-" Suddenly, he cuts off, his gaze shifting to something behind them. "I-I…" he trails off distractedly.

Piper can see that he's trying to focus, desperately trying to get back on track, but Chris seems to struggle with something internally. As he continues to glance into the living room, there is an palpable shift in the air as Chris' pupils enlarge and his little mouth pops open to release an audible squeal as he reaches some kind of conclusion.

This startles the three sisters and they all watch as he grins broadly before running off in the direction of whatever's clearly sidetracked him.

Following closely behind, they are stunned by what happens next.

"Wainbow Bwian!" Chris cries as he retrieves one of Wyatt's stuffed toys from where it was discarded earlier by the sofa in one of Wyatt's tantrums.

"Is that…?" Paige asks, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yip," Piper answers dryly. "One of Wyatt's cuddly toys."

"A bright, yellow duck named Rainbow Brain, apparently," Phoebe adds with a smirk.

Chris hugs it to his chest tightly and begins rubbing his cheek against the duck's head, smiling softly.

"Chris?" Paige begins tentatively, wondering what on earth has happened to their bitchy whitelighter. Well, besides the magical transformation, that is. He was fine a second ago… "Whatcha doin'?"

"I founded Wainbow Bwain!" he tells her excitedly. "I fought Mummy thwew him out ages ago, but I founded him."

Piper and Paige exchange a worried glance while Phoebe simply clasps her hands to her chest as Chris holds the duck out in front of him and says, "I missed you so much Bwain. You're my bestest fwiand in the _whole_ wowld."

Then, lowering his voice and drawing him closer, he adds conspiringly, "But don't tell Wy Wy. 'Cause he'll get really mad, and twy to take you away again. He says _he's_ my bested fwaind in the whole wide wowld and I twied to tell him your both my bestest fwiends, but he says you can only have _one_ bested fwaind and I have to choose. So, don't tell him, okay?"

"Oh, dear Lord," Phoebe murmurs in absolute shock. "Is this seriously happening?"

"Apparently so," Piper replies in amusement. "Uh… Chris?" she attempts to get his attention. "Are you alright? Do you want to introduce us to your friend?"

That seems to snap him out of it, because Chris blinks repeatedly, his cheeks reddening ever so faintly as comprehension slowly returns, and clears his throat. Shaking his head, he says, "I don't know what came over me… I was just-just-"

"Talking to an inanimate object who's apparently your best friend?"

"Uh…" Embarrassed, he rubs the back off his neck, still clutching the stuffed animal. "Um… I was… I don't understand…" He gazes at the duck for a second with an expression of pure revulsion, as though it's his sworn enemy, curling his lip in horror. "I had a toy like this when I was younger. It must've twiggewed somefing…"

Paige laughs. "Yeah, you were really convincing."

"You can say that again," Phoebe agrees. "It was so-"

"Don't you dare finish sentence with anything even remotely along the lines of adowable or sweet," Chris warns, narrowing his eyes into tiny slits.

"But it was!" she protests. "Aw, I just want to take you in my arms and give you a big, squishy hug!"

"No," he replies shortly. "Thewe will be nothing of the type. Though I'm glad my demon-induced innocence amused you."

"Alright, alright," Piper interrupts with a sigh. "How about we take this into the kitchen and I'll make everyone some choco while we try to figure this out?"

"Fine," Chris agrees heavily, with his signature rolling of the eyes. "Let's go." As he marches into the kitchen, the sisters can't help but notice how he tucks the duck under his arm without sparing a thought to letting it go.

While Piper warms the milk, the rest get seated, and it's silent for a few moments before Paige asks, "So, Chris, what can you tell us about this Anno demon?"

"Well, as far as I'm awawe, whoever shoots the arrow is the only one who can cuwe the victim. I'm not sure whether there's an antidote of sorts or if it's some sort of spell. See, this spec-" He stops, concentrating hard. "Spefic, spefif-"

"Specific," Piper automatically corrects. "Yes, go on."

"This demon is one fowth witch so it's possible that the arrow itself is laced with some sort of potion, but it could be simply cuwsed."

"Okay, so we track down whoever is responsible, then what?" Paige asks. "We vanquish them?"

"No, 'cause then it may never be wevewsed. I'm not sure exacwy. But I do know it's gonna be next to impossible to find this pawticular one."

"Why?"

"Just."

"Just _why_?"

"Because."

Paige rolls her eyes and prompts, "Because?"

"Because I said so. Just dwop it."

"Chris-"

"Choco's ready," Piper cuts in, giving Paige a significant look and subtly gesturing towards the toy Chris is still clinging to with a tilt of the head, when he isn't looking as though to remind her of his current fragility. She hands everyone their own mug and instinctively cautions Chris, "Careful, it's hot," as she sets his in front of him despite the fact that his is barely lukewarm.

Leaning towards Piper, Phoebe whispers quickly, "Why has he still got that… _thing_?"

"I don't know," she answers too lowly for him to hear, "Should we do something?"

"It can't hurt to ask, right?"

Piper merely shrugs, neither entirely comfortable with the idea of their twenty-two year old whitelighter becoming so attached to some children's toy so quickly while in the body of a toddler. Clearly it's not a great sign.

"Um, Chris?" Phoebe tries to approach the subject delicately, not wanting to upset or embarrass him. "I see you still have… Brian, isn't it?"

"Wainbow Bwain," he amends abstractedly, bringing the cuddly toy up to his shoulder protectively. "I only call him Bwain sometimes. He doesn't like it."

"Oh," Phoebe replies lamely, shooting a frantic look at Piper which can only communicate that she is clearly out of her depth. With her heightened empathy, she can discern that Chris already feels a strange sort of tenderness for the toy, and she is all too aware of how badly this could go if not handled sensitively. The fact that she can sense anything at all from him isn't exactly promising.

"Really?" Piper asks in surprise, adopting that sing-song tone they often hear her use with Wyatt, and kneeling down in front of him.

Chris nods seriously. "I like both names though."

"Well, that's understandable. I mean, Brian and Rainbow Brian are both wonderful names. May I see him for a moment? I promise I'll be really gentle."

Chris scrunches up his face, and seems to deliberate. Meanwhile, Paige and Phoebe watch on, bemused. "I don't know…" he says uncertainly.

"Please?" she adds pleadingly.

Chris bites down on his lip. "Well… I s'ppose, but only for a moment."

He hands it over with visible reluctance. Piper hopes the child-like tendencies are directly linked to this and that if she can get the adult Chris back now, then she can get rid of it without an issue, however unlikely. "So who's Wy Wy?"

"You know I can't tell you, Piper. Futuwe consequences, wemember?" Chris replies in a bored tone before turning to Paige and saying, "Could you orb to Magic school's libwawy and get me a any books you can find on spells linked to physical wegwession? I weally don't want this to go my head."

"Er... Sure."

"And I know I don't look like it, but I am still your whitelighter so bear with me. I'm still to be taken sewiously, okay? No awguments."

The sudden change in behaviour startles the Charmed Ones. Could it really be that easy? Could removing one simple toy keep his mental state stable?

Then with complete earnestness, Chris turns to Piper and asks, "Can I have wainbow Bwain back now? He doesn't like stwangers."

* * *

The next day after Chris falls asleep on the sofa while making his way through the stack of books Paige brought him and they've performed an anti-orbing spell on the white lighter who has an infuriating habit of orbing away at the slightest provocation, the three sisters gather in the kitchen to make sense of what's going on.

"What the hell was that all about?" Piper demands and the other two shrug, as clueless as ever.

"I don't know," Phoebe responds worriedly. "I honestly don't think Chris knows what he's doing. One minute he's completely normal, ordering us about, the next he's telling us stories about the time he and _Rainbow Brian _went demon hunting in their pyjamas. Which, considering how many he times he changed his mind about how he defeated the demons, didn't sound all that factual."

"I know," Paige says. "It's like his younger self has merged with the older one, and he doesn't see any of it as unusual."

"He's freaking researching how _not_ to let himself act like a child while simultaneously cuddling a fluffy, soft toy. _Of course,_ he has no clue what's happening to him," Piper says in frustration. "Chris still thinks he's completely in control."

All of a sudden, there is a loud thump in the attic, and the sisters glance towards the ceiling. They hurry upstairs as quickly as possible as Paige grabs hold of her sisters hands and orbs them there, mentally preparing themselves for a second attack from the demon, only to discover two figures falling out off a glowing, blue portal.

One of which they recognise instantly, wearing a sheepish expression as he picks himself up, brushing off the dirt from his knees, and gazes at them all. "Nice going, doofus," he hisses with that all too familiar note of sarcasm in his voice, elbowing the taller man, with his back to the Charmed Ones, in the ribs.

"Hey! Not the most gracious of landings, I know, but there's no need to-"

"No, look!" he points towards them, rolling his eyes in exasperation, and the man slowly turns. His face immediately drops.

"Oh, crap," he murmurs, eyes wide and panicked, staring at them in shock before gazing around the attic with visible confusion, regret and something akin to wonder.

"Oh my God!" Phoebe exclaims, finally finding her voice. Squinting at the grown-up white-lighter, she says in total disbelief, "_Chris_?"

**(Note: name**_** Rainbow Brian **_**actually comes from the TV show The Middle. I just thought it was cute).**

**All reviews are welcome.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just thought I'd give you a little bit from Wyatt's POV. It just wouldn't leave me alone… Anyway, enjoy, and thanks for any reviews so far. Keep them coming. This is my first fan fiction so I really appreciate them all. **

**Disclaimer: these characters do not belong to me. Are you really going to force me to admit to that **_**every**_** time?**

Alone.

That was one word he swore he would never, _ever _use. Certainly not aloud. Certainly never something he would confide in anyone else.

And yet it remains on the tip of his very tongue, always ready. It lingers in the back of his mind - the foundation to my every dream. His every dream that _he_ has the power to make a reality.

Even now, with the world at his feet and men - mere demons, really - to cater for his every whim, Wyatt still feels… alone? Yes, that must be it, and strangely, no matter how many months pass following his brother's departure, the pain just won't go away.

And the biggest problem. His innermost fear…

What if something happens to Chris?

What if there is something - something predestined, something unknown - that he simply can't control?

_Anything_ could happen to his brother with the way he traipses around the Underworld, searching for some threat to Wyatt's morality that doesn't even exist. He's made so many enemies, killed so many of Wyatt's minions, gotten injured countless times… Relatively seriously, might he add.

For nothing.

Oh, yes, Wyatt knows about Chris' little mission. How could he not? He's the leader of the _world_ for God's sake. But he allowed it. He can be reasonable if need be.

Wyatt would rather indulge Chris temporarily, allow him to see the error of his ways on his own, the futility of his assignment, than face one of those God-awful tantrums about integrity and honouring the deep-rooted values of the Halliwell line and blah blah blah... Some nonsense about protecting innocents and whatnot.

Ha.

As if the balance between right and wrong is a _real_ thing. Imagine! The concept would be laughable had his brother not believed in it so strongly. Even going so far as to _oppose_ him.

Yes, as for that so-called resistance…. Whatever keeps him happy, Wyatt supposes. It's not like they can do any _real_ damage.

However, Wyatt has his limits. Chris has been in the past for _months_ now and all he's managed to do is run himself ragged. He's not taking care of himself at all. Not eating, hardly sleeping, demon hunting like some sort of mad man… It is ludicrous. As if Wyatt could allow _that_ to continue.

All Chris has done is made Wyatt realise that he is simply not capable of making the right decisions.

Wyatt heaves a frustrated sigh. _It is necessary, _he reminds himself. Necessary to Chris' survival.

If he's not going to behave responsibly then Wyatt has no choice but to take control, really. He is the only one who can ensure that Chris will be looked after. Especially with the way their own parents have treated him!

God! Their own son!

Chris will thank him someday…

Besides, this way Wyatt can instil the _true_ beliefs in him that Chris has never agreed with himself. Bring him around to his way of thinking because he won't know any other way.

After all, Wyatt is not a very patient man. And he's waited long enough. Given Chris plenty of chances to willingly join his side.

He will _not_ be alone.

He refused to be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oops. Just thought of something that I really should've mentioned before. Sorry. **

**Contains spoilers for season 6!**

**I know, I know… seems obvious, but you'd be surprised. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, but I love them. Well, most of them. Coincidentally, the ones I love the most also happen to be the ones I love to torture the most… Is that strange?**

* * *

"_No, look!__"__ he points towards them, rolling his eyes in exasperation, and the man slowly turns. His face immediately drops. _

"_Oh, crap,__"__ he murmurs, eyes wide and panicked, staring at them in shock before gazing around the attic with visible confusion, regret and something akin to wonder. _

"_Oh my God!__"__ Phoebe exclaims, finally finding her voice. Squinting at the grown-up white-lighter, she says in total disbelief, __"_Chris_?__"_

* * *

"Okay," Chris holds his hands up in a gesture of surrender as the Charmed Ones instinctively assume a defensive stance, "Okay! I can explain!" he says quickly, then his face twists and he mutters indistinctly, "Kind of."

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my attic?" Piper demands. Chris moves forward with the intention of reassuring the sisters that he really isn't a threat. However, he halts immediately as Piper adds threateningly, "I swear to God, if you take one more step I will blow up your ass without a second thought."

Chris rolls his eyes and says laughingly, "Piper, there's no need to threaten violence. I know this must come as some sort of shock, but I really am Chris. From another time."

"Huh?" Phoebe blinks. "Do you mean you've travelled back in time _again_? From even further into the future?"

He grimaces. "Not exactly…" Chris takes a deep breath and releases it slowly, seeming to consider how best to explain such a bizarre situation. "See, I'm Chris, but I'm not the same Chris you know. Though I do possess his memories. And to tell you the truth-"

Paige scoffs and Chris shoots her an irritated glare, gritting his teeth at their distrust, and continues with much more impatience than before, "I'm not exactly sure why we're here." At that, he scowls angrily at his companion and suddenly, it's painfully clear who's to blame for their unexpected appearance in this timeline.

"What does that _mean_?" Phoebe asks, irritated by her mounting confusion. Although, on the one hand, that is all she needs to convince her that this is in fact Chris Perry. No-one else could possibly be so maddeningly vague and create so much uncertainty in such a short span of time.

"It _means," _Chrisbegins in that oh-so-patronising way of his, "that by my coming to the past, another substitute future has been allowed to open up. A _better_ one where my mission has been successful. An alternate universe of possibilities, if you will. But one that is in no way solid and exists only on an indefinite basis. So, really there are _two_ realities for the future at the minute. That I'm aware of, at any rate. And now, our being here has put our reality in jeopardy."

The sisters swallow this chunk of information, but struggle to digest it.

The other man visibly deflates, casting his eyes downwards. Chris, seeing this, takes pity on him and seems to murmur some words of comfort, much too lowly for the sisters to overhear, patting him on the back and offering an apologetic half-smile.

The taller man nods tightly and his expression suddenly hardens with determination, his hands clenching into fists by his sides.

Piper chooses that moment to interrupt as something Chris mentioned earlier occurs to her, each word sharp and punctuated as she says slowly, dangerously, "And what do you mean you don't _know _why you're here?" Sounding every bit the menacing parent.

He gulps.

Fortunately, Chris' companion steps in, "That would be my fault. I cast a spell to see why-"

Chris silences him with a look.

"Don't," he orders firmly in that voice that just dares you to disagree.

"But Chris, they need to know-"

"No," he states as if it's nonnegotiable, "They don't. Our priority is to return to our time as soon as possible before we screw anything up. They don't _need_ to know anything."

"Know what?" Paige asks impatiently. "Just tell us. Maybe we can help."

"No way-"

"It all started yesterday," the man begins defiantly as though Chris hadn't protested and ignoring the enraged glower he directs his way, "During the middle of the night I got this call from-" he cuts off, seeming to think better off it. "From someone," he carries on cagily, prompting both Paige and Phoebe to groan, "to say that Chris had woken up screaming from a nightmare and was acting kind of…er…" His face contorts and he appears to search his mind for an appropriate description.

Judging from Chris' panicked expression, he doesn't want to risk the man saying anything too revealing.

"… strangely," the man eventually settles on. And Chris relaxes in obvious relief. "It didn't take long to determine that something was very wrong. He wasn't acting like himself at all. But it was late. I figured maybe things would be better in the morning…" He grimaces.

"But they weren't?" Piper guesses, raising a brow.

"Uh… no. They definitely weren't. So I cast a spell to help me understand what had happened. After all, how else could I possibly fix it?" he says, almost defensively. "I had no idea what was going on. And then a portal materialized out of nowhere and… it brought us here."

It's silent for a few minutes as this sinks in.

"That's it?" Paige finally asks incredulously. "That's _all_ you're going to say?"

Chris nods, hardly. Decisively.

Phoebe makes a sound of disgust in the back of her throat. "Well, that was useless. I still don't understand anything!"

"Good," Chris says flatly with a satisfied smirk.

"Can you at least tell us who that guy is?" Paige asks, pointing at the stranger. "I mean, c'mon-"

"No, you already know too much."

"_Too much?"_

"Yeah, and we can't risk letting anything else slip. I can't believe you still have yet to grasp how delicate time travel is! And I happen to _like_ my current future. I'm not going to do anything to endanger it. You're forgetting I still retain all the memories of my previous lifetime. Unlike you, I _know_ how horrifying the alternative is."

"But-but-" Phoebe stutters, racking her brain for some sort way to refute his irksomely convincing argument. "But we can help…" she says weakly.

"Doubtful."

"No, debatable-"

"I said no!" Chris says sharply, his chest heaving. Anger flickers in his green eyes which have suddenly turned distant and irredeemably cold.

For someone who claims to be Chris but not their Chris - a supposedly _happier_ Chris- … the similarities are astonishing. Then again, they are technically the same person. But still… You'd think there'd be some discernible difference.

Meanwhile, Piper is staring at the mysterious man in front of her, raking her eyes over the length of his body as he writhes under the scrutiny, jaw twitching. There's something about him… Something in the way he holds himself so rigidly… almost fearfully, most definitely hiding something…

Something about his short, blonde curls and baby blue eyes… Staring at her…

No - correction - staring _into_ hers…

Something achingly familiar…

And it's _right there_. She just can't quite put her finger on it…

Had everyone not been so absorbed in their own thoughts, consumed by their own individual frustrations, they would have heard the stairs creaking. Or the pattering of clumsy footsteps on the landing. Or perhaps even the soft yawn as the door is pushed open.

_Something_.

Anything.

Yet, they remain oblivious.

Or at least they do until a familiar voice, breathless with excitement, calls out, "Wy wy!"

And they turn just in time to see little Chris run towards the unknown man with the brightest smile they've ever seen. The stranger who bends down just in time to catch him as he barrels into his arms, almost falling over with the sheer force of his enthusiasm.

Little Chris wraps his arms around his neck and holds on almost desperately, burrowing his face in the man's chest. And inside Piper's mind that _something_ clicks.

Wy wy…

_But don't tell Wy wy…_

_You know I can't tell you…_

_He says _he's_ my bestest fwiend…_

"Wyatt," Piper suddenly exclaims, nearly choking on the word. "I can't believe it." She brings a hand up to her face, shaking her head in disbelief. And even though her next words are muffled, everyone in the room hears them eerily clearly.

"You're my son, aren't you? You're Wyatt."

* * *

**Please, please, **_**please**_** review… **

**See what you've reduced me to?**

**Though, in fairness, I've given you three chapters in two days. And there's more on the way…**

**And thanks, of course, for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I swear this story refuses to leave me alone, which I guess is great for you guys 'cause it means I update really quickly. Me? Not so much. **

**Not when it's distracting me from just about everything and won't let me sleep through the night. Ah well... so long as it involves Chris I suppose I can't complain. **

**Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. I just borrow them from time to time.**

* * *

It's been two months since he left his family to join the Elders and every day Leo repeats that same mantra in his head. _They're the Charmed Ones. The most powerful of witches. They don't need me. They have that other twerp for a white-lighter now. As much as I may dislike him, I can't accuse him of being incompetent. He's good at what he does. Very knowledgeable. Seems dedicated enough… He hasn't done anything to harm my family thus far… Well, nothing that I can outright prove, anyhow. Who's to say he ever will? Wyatt will be fine. I can take him Up Here every so often. They don't need me..._

On and on. Whatever it takes to convince himself that everything is okay.

Every day Leo fights the urge to look down on them, just a peek, just to see what they're doing. Knowing that he can't. His willpower isn't everlasting_. _If he looks, he'll return. Leo wouldn't be able to stop himself. And then it would be all the more difficult to leave again. That's all there is to it.

Every day he feels the need to justify his decision.

And every day that sickening sense of uneasiness deep in the pit of his stomach swells. Unbearably. Incredibly intense.

Because he knows… as much as he may try to deny it, Leo knows that he made the wrong choice. Yet, he can't bring himself to regret it. Can't admit that he may have made a mistake. One which has already cost him his marriage. And for that reason, Leo has to believe that all the sacrifices he's making are worth it, somehow, in the end.

And for the first time since his departure, Leo has his son in his arms, asleep now after a long day of precious father and son bonding. Father first, Elder second. Forever and always, right?

In spite of everything, Leo has _not_ abandoned Wyatt. Not when he's here with him right now. He will always make time for him, no matter what. There will be plenty of opportunities like this in the future, too.

And with that thought a lump seems to solidify in his throat.

Already, Leo feels the weight of the approaching separation pressing against his chest. How can he possibly let Wyatt go for a second time?

But he has to. His job as an Elder is greater than all of this… isn't it?

It's what he's always wanted… All Leo's ever dreamed of…. He'd have been an idiot to turn them down.

Leo loves his family. He hasn't deserted them.

He hasn't and he never will.

* * *

**When referencing the toddler version of Chris I'll be sure to say _Little Chris _so you don't get confused. If at any point this needs to be made clearer please let me know.**

_"Wyatt," Piper suddenly exclaims, nearly choking on the word. "I can't believe it." She brings a hand up to her face, shaking her head in disbelief. And even though her next words are muffled, everyone in the room hears them eerily clearly._

_"You're my son, aren't you? You're Wyatt."_

* * *

"Of couwse it's Wy Wy, silly," little Chris confirms, pulling out of adult Wyatt's grasp with an unconcerned giggle, inadvertently breaking his biggest rule concerning time travel.

Never expose your identity. Ever.

Other Chris smacks his forehead and groans loudly whilst Wyatt merely shrugs as if to say, _meh, what can you do?_

Then Phoebe releases a delighted squeal and literally launches herself at Wyatt, peppering his face with squelchy kisses. "Oh my God! Look at you! My baby nephew all grown up! How adorable!"

Grinning enormously, she pulls away, just missing the wry glance he shares with Chris at her dramatics.

Paige, on the other hand, simply grins at the knowledge, seeming to take it all in stride, and Piper, still in shock at seeing her one-year-old son so _old_, just stares intently, opening and closing her mouth repeatedly without making a single sound.

Then little Chris cocks his head to one side, puckers his brow, and says in bewilderment, "Wy wy, your haiw's all diffewent."

Unsure how to respond, Wyatt darts a nervous look at the three sisters, and Chris gapes at his younger self, finally seeming to acknowledge the significance of his presence.

"Wait a second..." he muses, wide-eyed and far too shrewd for his own good. "If this is 2004 - and it must be because our future is still not set in stone and there is still the potential for the other timeline to come into existence - then why is mini-me here? Aren't I supposed to be your pushy, twenty-two year old whitelighter attempting to save the world from an evil dictator right around now? And, another thing, how the hell did he recognise Wyatt if he's never seen him at this age before? Shouldn't Wyatt be, like, one or something?"

"Um… about that…" Paige grumbles, anxiously twisting her fingers. "You, uh, may have been, um, accidentally transformed into a three-year-old yesterday by an… Anno... demon..."

"_What_?!" Chris screeches. The sisters wince. "How is that even possible?"

"Uh-oh," Wyatt murmurs. "That actually explains a lot come to think of it…"

When he glances towards Chris, his face is filled with pity.

Chris swallows hard as whatever Wyatt's talking about seems to dawn on him, too. "Oh no. Oh God, no." Starting to hastily pace the room, he releases a wild stream of imaginative expletives and Phoebe actually moves to cover little Chris' sensitive ears. "Damn intricate time travel! How did this even _happen_?" he implores frenziedly, and the Charmed Ones are shocked by the unusual display of emotion that flits across his features.

Makes him look almost… human.

"No, no, no, no, no…" he moans to himself, frantically shaking his head from side to side in this feeble sort of attempt at denial.

And then, the most astonishing thing of all, Chris - unemotional, unnaturally composed, impenetrable _Chris_ - sinks to the ground, drawing his knees to his chest and hugging them fiercely, and begins to openly weep.

* * *

**I know I keep harping on about reviewing, but literally, it takes like two seconds and all you have to do is say whether you like it or not. And if you're feeling especially generous, _why_ you feel that way...**

Wyatt immediately rushes to his side and pulls him into a warm embrace and if possible, Chris cries harder. Some inner part of him tries to resist but he can't. Having his brother with him. So close to him. Trusting him completely, knowing that he'll do everything in his power to protect him… It's reassuring.

Wy wy always takes care of him…

Resting his head on Wyatt's shoulder, Chris feels calmer, safe and more in control of himself even when everything's slipping from his grasp.

"Shh…" Wyatt murmurs gently, rubbing his back in slow circles, the moment appeasing him even as it causes his mind to overload with alarm. What the hell is _happening_ to him? "Just relax, alright, buddy? It's okay… Everything is okay…" Wyatt tenderly runs his fingers through Chris' hair and it's just so_ soothing._ His body growing heavier and heavier as he leans on his brother more and more with each passing second…

Worst of all, Chris feels himself drifting, dozing off, and there's not a damn thing he can do about it. Against his will, his eyelids flutter before closing altogether. He is just so tired… Snuggling into his brother, it's not long before he is fast asleep.

Only then does Wyatt glance up to see all three sisters gawking at them in utter disbelief.

Little Chris, however, is simply staring off into space with this expression of total perplexity, too wrapped up in his own troubling thoughts to pay them any heed as he, too, seems to return to some level of awareness.

"Yeah, remember when I said Chris was acting strangely?" Wyatt asks awkwardly, pressing his lips together with a worried frown, careful not to disturb the young whitelighter. "Well… What you just seen… That was just a taste of it…"

**Thank you so much for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again. Hope you're enjoying the story so far. **

**I'll be the first to admit that I'm probably not the greatest fan of Leo. It's why it took so long for him to make an appearance. In the previous chapter I was kind of testing it out to see how well I could get inside his head. Or more accurately, how **_**he**_** could get in **_**mine**_**. I'd love to know whether you think his character should be revisited. I'm really not sure…**

**Disclaimer: In an alternative universe there is the possibility that Charmed does in fact to belong me, but unfortunately, in this reality it definitely does not.**

**Contains some not-so-nice language that some readers may find offensive. In like, the opening line...**

* * *

"What the fuck is going on?" little Chris exclaims in horror, coming to his senses at the worst possible moment, and glaring at them accusingly.

Judging by his suddenly murderous expression, (not nearly as harsh and assertive as he'd like to believe.) these recent developments are not going to go down too well.

_"Chris!"_ Piper rebukes crossly.

"What?" he bites back.

"Did you just say what I think you just said?" she asks darkly, and everyone in the room freezes in alarm. They recognise that tone… _All too well_…

Well, everyone but little Chris who merely rolls his eyes, not the least bit fazed.

"I'm twenty-two, Pipew," he replies haughtily. "You'we not the boss of me. I can cuwse if I bloody well want!"

"Oh yeah?" she asks, hand on hip. "Well, since you're _so _grown up, go ahead and pronounce your own name. Prove to me what a _big boy _you are." Her tone is saturated with sarcasm and it angers little Chris all the more.

Without thinking, he flippantly answers, "Kwis," before blanching. As stubborn as ever, he tries again, "Kis." Then, growling, "K-_wis_." Clenching his jaw, little Chris exhales furiously through his nose. "Dammit!"

Piper smirks. "Thought so," she says smugly. "And if I _ever_ hear you use that kind of language again, you'll be sorry."

"Wight," little Chris snorts. "What awe you gonna do? Put me in time out?"

Twenty minutes later, he finds himself very much regretting those words as he stands in the corner he was forced into, - And not without a fight, mind you - sulking with his arms folded across his chest. He can't believe it. He is their whitelighter for God's sake! Not some toddler that they can just -

Oh, look, someone dropped a gummy bear on the floor and now it's _head_ is all squished!

Needless to say, he soon forgets all about his worries.

* * *

A meek, half-hearted apology later, little Chris is allowed downstairs where Wyatt sits in the living room, with other Chris tucked into his side, sound asleep. Paige and Phoebe are busy scrying for the Anno demon with no such luck and Piper is finishing off preparation for a batch of cookies in the kitchen - her customary stress-reliever.

Wyatt fills an increasingly unhappy little Chris in, but the conversation is stilted, and every so often, he pauses with a speculative glint in his eye, until finally, he comments, "This is just too weird. I just can't get over how _young_ you are."

"Yeah," little Chris says with an understanding nod. Well, as understanding as he can be when he's downright pissed. How could he be so _stupid_ letting it slip like that? "Now you know how I feel. Just wait 'til Leo wetuwns wif mini-you. And it's stwange for me too, you know. Wegwession aside, you'we actually _good_. I can't wap my head awound dat."

Unable to hold back, Wyatt chuckles, earning an angry glare from little Chris. "Sorry," he murmurs unrepentantly. "But is it just me or is your speech getting _worse_?"

"Definitely worse," Paige ever-so-helpfully agrees - overhearing that last remark as she and Phoebe enter the room - also smothering a laugh rather unsuccessfully.

"Mhm," Phoebe feels the need to add.

"Hey!" little Chris objects. "It not funny! I stiw haven't fowgiven you for 'dis! It not my fauwt I can't speak pwopewy!"

"Then stop saying things you know you can't say right!"

"That's basicawy evewyfing!" Turning away, he hunches forward and childishly pouts with this endearing little frown. "Hmph."

"Aw, don't be like that!" Wyatt says, trying not to smile. God, his brother is so cute when he's being all grumpy. "You know I'm just kidding. You still sound very… mature."

Little Chris arches a brow in amusement. "God, da over Wy Wy is a much bettew liaw dan you."

"No, it's true, I swear! I can understand everything you're saying," Then, indistinguishably, "… most of the time."

"Oh pwease! Don't patwonise me. Despite what Pipew finks, I'm not thwee! _I_ can bawly undewstand myself! 'Dis is so fwustwating! I mean, did you know I actually took a _nap_ today?"

At that exact moment, other Chris whimpers in his sleep, murmuring incoherently, and Wyatt hushes him softly, smoothing his hair until he quietens.

"Yeah," Wyatt says dryly. "I know."

Little Chris rolls his eyes. "Dat's not what I meant. But don't get me stawted on _dat_ guy! And I-" He cuts off, eyes widening to the size of bowling balls. "Oh my God!" he suddenly yells in panic, looking behind him before promptly examining the couch. "Whewe's Wainbow Bwain?!"

From the kitchen, Piper's loud groan can be heard.

Phoebe and Paige also cringe, guilt written all over their features.

"Oh no! _Wainbow Bwain_!" he calls, leaping to his feet. "Can you heaw me?" He hurries off, presumably to search for his long-lost, cuddly toy.

Most surprising to the sisters, however, is Wyatt's long, drawn-out moan, echoing his mother's.

In shock, they look towards him questioningly, and Piper actually enters the living room to ask, "Wait, why are you groaning? What would you know about this?"

"Uh…" He gulps. "Nothing…" he says innocently.

"Chris is right," Paige says with a shake of the head. "You're a terrible liar."

Wyatt sighs.

Defeated, he explains, "See, the thing is, when we were younger, Chris had this toy. It was called Rainbow Brian. He was _obsessed_ with it. He took it everywhere. He couldn't sleep without it, wouldn't eat his dinner unless _Rainbow Brian _had some too, every game we played had to include that little nuisance. It was torture. I _hated_ that thing. One time, Chris even took it into the bath with him, and then he cried for _hours_ because he had to wait for it to dry afterwards and couldn't take it to bed. He said - get this - that ducks couldn't get wet so he thought it would be okay! He was devastated." Wyatt laughs.

"Um, I hope you don't mind me asking, Wyatt, but what exactly _are_ you to Chris?" Phoebe wonders, curiosity getting the better of her. "How do _you_ know all of that?"

"Phoebe!" Piper scolds. "I think it's pretty obvious when you think about it, wouldn't you agree?"

"It is?" Wyatt butts in, in surprise.

"Well, yeah. Little Chris mentioned something about being your best friend when you were younger. I mean, it makes sense. Why else would he have travelled back in time to save you? And before, Chris said he knew us in the future. He just wouldn't admit _how_." She pauses, pursing her lips. "I am right, aren't I? You are friends?"

Wyatt smiles. "Yeah." He gazes down at his brother, looking at peace for the first time since regaining his memories months before, and genuinely wondering how they haven't seen it. He looks so much like Piper. Everyone's always thought so. Piper, herself, was always so proud of that very fact. Chris is a Halliwell through and through, there's no doubt about it. "The best of friends really…"

Little Chris returns then, tears falling from his lashes. Sniffling, he says in despair, "I can't find Wainbow Bwain."

"Awk, come here, pet," Piper says instinctively, warmth blossoming in her chest as she hoists him up and little Chris latches on to her, pressing his cheek to the hollow of her neck and popping his thumb into his mouth. "Shh… Don't worry. We'll find him, sweetie," she reassures him, wildly gesturing to Paige in code, telling her to retrieve the cuddly toy from their hiding spot at the top of the cupboard.

Paige nods, stifling a snicker.

She is so, so thankful she didn't listen to her sisters. They had wanted to throw it out. God, what a disaster that would have been.

Resting her chin on the top of his head, Piper takes a seat, leaning back and stroking his hair, because suddenly, the only thing that matters is making sure she never has to see Chris cry like that ever again. She just wants to ease his pain so badly, it doesn't make any sense.

It's the mother in her, she reasons. But she can't deny that feeling like something's missing.

Like there's some sort of hole, a void in her, and somehow, holding Chris like this satisfies it. Makes it disappear like it never existed.

She doesn't know what it is. Piper's certainly never felt anything such as this with the elder version of Chris. But then, he's never shown much warmth towards her, either. Not like this…

Just then, Piper glances over at Wyatt to find him staring at her.

He looks away quickly. But she saw it.

That soft smile, those tender eyes, happiness practically radiating off him at the sight.

There is something going on here, she thinks to herself. Something they're not telling her…

**Thanks for reading. Please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: These characters are not mine.**

**Enjoy. And please let me know what you think. You know I love to hear from you.**

* * *

The following morning at breakfast is a bit of a nightmare.

Ironically enough, it appears Chris and little Chris do not get along very well. For the sole reason that… well, they're far too similar. It's just too much neuroticism for one room.

It all starts whenever Chris comes downstairs, having been asleep for a worrying thirteen hours. Little Chris is demanding that the Charmed Ones release him from the anti-orbing spell immediately because, apparently, he has a lot of important stuff to do, and their 'pwepostewous' over-protectiveness is holding him back.

As can only be expected, all hell kicks off.

"There is not a chance in hell a little small fry like you is going anywhere," adult Chris immediately declares with a _take-no-shit _attitude as he enters the kitchen, running his fingers through his dishevelled hair and nonchalantly pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Glaring daggers, little Chris retorts furiously, "I wesent the use of dat juveniwe nickname. In case you've fowgotten, we'we the same damn age, you know!"

"Not right now we're not," he replies flatly. "And you know as well as I do, _nobody_ here is going to lift that spell when the first place you're going to go to is the Underworld. Which I can tell for a fact is what you're planning to do."

"Just because you'we me doesn't mean you undewstand! I'm so behind schedule it's unbewievabwe. I was twacking some weally impowtant weads when I got sidetwacked by the news of that Anno demon coming. I _have_ to go!"

"Don't be stupid," he says dismissively. "The only thing you'll succeed in doing is getting yourself killed! If anyone is to go anywhere, it'll be me."

Little Chris scoffs. "As if you'd even know what to wook for! Or who to see!"

"_I'm you! _I have you're memories!" Chris argues heatedly. "Of course I know what to do! And with you're current predicament, I'll be a lot more proficient, too. So, for the last time, you are _not going_!"

"I'm sick of you guys tweating me wike some sowt of thwee yeaw old!"

"_Argh_! You _are_ a three year old!" Chris yells in frustration. "You've even got that stupid cuddly toy to prove it! Man, I thought Mom disposed of that years ago!"

"We'we in the past, asshowe! And how dawe you caw Wainbow Bwain stupid!" little Chris says with hot tears glistening in his huge, green eyes. Squeezing the fluffy duck tighter, his lips tremble and everyone in the room's heart melts.

Older Chris sighs, running his hand down his face. "Look, I'm sorry I called Rainbow Brian stupid." He takes a deep, calming breath and seems to swallow some of his pride. Crouching down in front of his younger self, he adds as gently as he can possibly manage, "It's just that no-one wants to see you get hurt, buddy. And it's dangerous down in the Underworld. You wouldn't want to leave Rainbow Brian all alone, now, would you?"

Little Chris' face crumples. "I guess not…"

"And if you leave, then he's going to be _so sad__,_ and we wouldn't want that."

"No…" Then his eyes light up. "But I could take him wif me! I just have so much to do… Whewe's dat Book of Shadows when you need it? I'll wemove dat spell myself."

"What the hell?" Chris exclaims. "There is just no getting through to me, is there?"

"You're only now realising that?" Wyatt laughs. "You're the most pigheaded person I've ever met."

"Chris, listen to me," Adult Chris says slowly. "Just tell me what you need done and _I'll_ do it. I bet I'd get it done ten times faster, too."

"Not a chance." Little Chris rolls his eyes. "As if I could twust _you_ to do it wight. You'we mowe of a wiabiwity dan me!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chris asks, narrowing his eyes.

"Uh, hewo? You swept for over twewfe houws! And fwom what I gathewed, you awe just as messed up as me! If not mowe."

"I am not!" he says, indignant.

"Um, I hate to have to say this," Wyatt interjects cautiously, "but he's got a point, man."

He sighs, bracing himself as he adds, "…You're not going anywhere, either."

"_Excuse _me?"

"Look, Chris, I _really_ didn't want to have to bring this up, but…."

"But?" Piper encourages, looking from one brother to the other.

Grimacing, Wyatt turns to the Charmed Ones. "I didn't get a chance to explain the other day, but Chris… Chris isn't as, um… _adult_-_like_ as he appears."

"What do you mean?" Paige asks in confusion. "I get that what happened earlier was a little out-of-character, but it wasn't _that_ bad."

Wyatt wets his lips, hesitating. "Do you guys remember when I told you Chris had been acting sort of… peculiarly, before we came to the past?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I didn't exactly go into much detail. And I'm realising now that maybe I should."

"Go on..." little Chris says, also listening intently - seeming to take real pleasure from other Chris' intense discomfort as he shifts his weight from one foot to another and bites down hard on his lip.

"For the past couple of weeks Chris has been having a lot of nightmares concerning some stuff that happened in his other life," Wyatt begins, peeking at the young Chris out of the corner of his eye. "It wasn't unusual for him to wake up covered in sweat, screaming some… rather unpleasant things. And, well, let's just say, my presence was just about the only thing that could console him. So, by that stage, I was getting pretty used to being summoned at strange hours of the night."

He stops to think for a minute. "But this time… when I got there, I could immediately tell that something was different. Chris looked at me with these big, wide eyes and just… his whole demeanour had been changed. He was calling me Wy Wy and speaking like a kindergartner in this quiet, timorous, little voice. I was beyond freaked out."

His expression turns thoughtful.

"He was so… _vulnerable_. And all he wanted me to do was hold him. Eventually, he went back to sleep, and I hoped everything would be fine again in the morning. After all, maybe whatever he'd been dreaming about had been really traumatic and it was just this rare moment of weakness. At first, it really did seem like everything was as ordinary as ever. Chris was up, walking around, trying to pretend that the night before hadn't happened. But then…"

"Then…?"

"Uh… Chris… he, uh, started to kind of throw a temper tantrum about having to wash some dishes. Got really upset. Said he didn't know how. That we couldn't make him. And I knew then that something was up. Some spell gone wrong or something. You've all seen Chris mad, but this… this was unbelievable. So, we got him settled down again, and he watched some cartoons for kids and drew some pictures in crayon. It was _weird._ And if I left his side at all, he just cried. I waited until he was more like himself again before casting the spell. And, well, you know the rest."

"But-but _why_?"

"Whatever potion or spell or whatever was used on _this_ Chris must've somehow affected _my_ Chris, only in a slightly different way. Mentally… Chris may have some child-like inclinations he can't control. Similar to miniature Chris over there, he has his moments of lucidness where he's completely normal. Like now. But it's only temporary. It comes and goes," Wyatt finishes.

The sisters frown. This is all just so _complicated._

Little Chris smirks. "Towd you, you wewe messed up. Wewe in 'dis togefew."

"Shut it, Brat," Chris snarls.

Little Chris scowls and answers, "Fwog Face!"

"Stupid head!"

"Mowon!"

"Dufus!"

"Jewk!"

"I bet you couldn't even _spell_ jerk!"

"Enough!" Piper interrupts their ridiculous exchange crossly. "Just stop it! Stop calling _yourself_ names!"

Phoebe and Paige laugh.

"All of 'dis is pointwess anyway," little Chris grumbles. "I'm going and dat's it!"

"_YOU_ are not going ANYWHERE!" a well-known voice suddenly roars, and the Charmed One's jump in surprise. What the...?

Everyone turns to face the entryway, and there is a resounding gasp as they take in the sight of a man all-too-familiar, clad in black, hair long, and face unshaven, as he assertively steps into the room. His face cloaked with arrogance. Blue eyes undeniably cold - promising dark, malevolent things.

Ignoring everyone and focusing solely on little Chris.

"Christopher," his says authoritatively by way of greeting.

Little Chris glares at him for a moment, jaw set in anger. The silence is deafening.

The good version of Wyatt is immobile with horror, unable to believe what his eyes are telling him. The sisters, too, have a similar reaction.

Then, so unexpectedly it startles everyone but the one it is aimed at, "I'm gonna kiw you!"

* * *

**Yeah... You all knew it was only a matter of time before he showed up.**

**Thanks for reading...**


	7. Chapter 7

**For those of you who have been anxiously waiting for the arrival of evil Wyatt, I****'****ve dedicated this entire lengthy chapter to him just for you****…****. Okay, maybe that****'****s a slight exaggeration. I****'****m a very selfish person, okay? Don****'****t judge me. I love W&C too much! **

**(G) Wyatt = Good Wyatt from Changed Future.**

**(E) Wyatt = Evil Wyatt from Unchanged Future.**

**It****'****s pretty straightforward****…**

**Disclaimer: If Charmed belonged to me, Chris' revelation would have been planned much, much better.**

* * *

With a flick of his chubby wrist, little Chris sends a vase flying towards _(E) _Wyatt's head which he effortlessly deflects by briefly activating his blue shield.

"Aw, come on, Chris. There'll be none of that." He laughs throatily. But his expression soon turns beseeching. "Can't we just hold off the inevitable fight for a few minutes? I haven't seen you in months. And I've missed you so much, squirt. Temporary truce?" Sensing that little Chris is softening, he adds, "_Please_?"

Little Chris ponders this for a minute.

"Hmm… Fine," he grudgingly consents. "So long as you pwomise nevew to caw me squiwt evew again, you have youwself a deaw."

"Agreed. But just for the record, I think it really suits you."

"Ha ha," he replies dully, narrowing his eyes.

Laughing, _(E) _Wyatt scoops little Chris into his arms and hugs him tightly whilst little Chris rolls his eyes and edges slightly away with the expression of someone affronted by their parent's excessive show of affection in front of their friends before they leave for summer camp. "So I take it you'll get really mad if I give you a piggy back ride?"

"Don't push youw wuck, mistew," little Chris says grimly. "This is only tempowawy, wemembew? We haven't decided when it ends yet. And if you keep dat up, I can tew you wight now, it won't wast much wongew."

"Yeah… I hear these sounds, kind of like _words_, but they're not really making much sense…"

"That's it!" little Chris declares, struggling against his embrace. "Put me down wight now!"

_(E) _Wyatt grins. "Aw, don't be so sensitive, Chrissie. I'll be on my best behaviour from now on, I swear."

"Dat's not vewy weassuwing. And you know I hate dat nickname!"

"No, I mean it," _(E) _Wyatt insists. "I've really missed you. I can be pleasant for your sake."

"Yeah, yeah. I missed you, too. But I'w bewieve it when I see it," little Chris says, placing his head on his brother's shoulder and relaxing into his hold. "Just so you know, I'm stiw _weally_ mad at you," he mumbles sleepily.

"Shh…" _(E) _Wyatt whispers, overwhelmed by his relief at having his brother in his arms where he can once again guarantee his safety. "We'll get to that. Just let me enjoy this, okay?"

"Fine," he agrees heavily. "But onwy 'cause thewe may be a tinie _tiny_ pawt of me dat's happy you'we hewe."

"Yeah and it's a good thing, too. What were you thinking, attempting to get down to the Underworld in your condition?" he reprimands.

Little Chris scowls, before arguing, "Hey, I wecaw a cewtain twuce being made that pwevents you fwom talking about 'dis."

"Alright, but if you think for one second I'm gonna let that one slide, you've got another thing coming, young man."

He rolls his eyes. "Eugh. Just dwop it aweady. You'we giving me a headache."

"Really? Are you okay?" _(E) _Wyatt asks in alarm. "Do you need an aspirin?" His hand flies to little Chris' forehead, before conjuring a thermometer and pushing it between little Chris' lips. "Your temperature _is_ a little higher than normal…" he muses. "Why didn't you mention you haven't been feeling well?"

"Oh my God! Stop it," little Chris hisses, mortified. "I'm _fine_. Quit embawassing me!"

"As if I should take _your_ word for it!" _(E) _Wyatt says angrily before his eyes widen and he says in a breathy rush, "What if something's seriously wrong and you're too proud to say anything and you become terribly ill and it's too late to do anything?!" He's almost hyperventilating at the thought.

Illness….

Deadly disease…

Twice-blessed or not, he can't cure _illnesses_.

He can't prevent his brother from dying from natural causes. He can't protect him from everything…

"Wy Wy, _cawm down_!" little Chris yells. "None of that's happened! It's aw hypotheticaw! _Jeez_!"

"Well, sorry for being concerned!" _(E) _Wyatt growls. "_Someone_ has to be."

"No 'dey don't! What pawt of 'dat don't you get?" little Chris snaps in frustration, scrambling to the ground and glaring up at him, cheeks reddening in anger. "I am fine! I can wook aftew mysewf! I am not a chiwd 'dat you can just ordew awound when you feew wike it!"

_(E) _Wyatt presents him with his most dry, patronising look. "Uh, I hate to break it to you, _squirt_, but that is exactly what you are!" he sneers, chest rising and falling rapidly. "A Goddamn child! And I'm not talking about physically, either!"

"Wew den, why don't you go ahead and exwain it to me since I'm too damn ingenuous to know what the hew 'dat's supposed to mean!"

Taking a long, much-needed breath, _(E) _Wyatt closes his eyes and when he opens them again, despite how outwardly collected he appears, there is a flash of fiery resolve in his eyes that unsettles little Chris more than just a little.

"How long have you been in the past, Chris?" _(E) _Wyatt asks with the belittling tone of someone who already knows the answer and merely seeks confirmation, and little Chris isn't naïve enough to think that such a seemingly harmless question is going to lead anywhere good.

"I dunno… six… seven months?"

"Exactly. And during that time where did you stay?"

Little Chris gulps, beads of sweat beginning to gather on his forehead. "Er… in the back of P thwee..."

_(E) _Wyatt simply raises his brows inquisitively, as impassive as ever. "Sleeping on?"

He falters. "A couch…"

"For how long each night?" he continues coolly.

"Howevew long I needed."

"And how often would you say you ate daily?"

"Often enough to keep me going," little Chris replies as indifferently as he can, trying not to squirm under his brother's watchful stare. Heart pounding, this is beginning to feel more and more like an interrogation…

_(E) _Wyatt nods as though this was precisely what he'd been expecting. "I see. So, how many times have you glamoured yourself to conceal injuries rather than ask to be healed by Leo?"

"Nevew," little Chris says, but it's the way he juts out his chin in defiance that easily gives him away. "Can you just get to 'da point, Wy Wy?"

"My point," he enunciates slowly, "Is that you are completely incapable of taking care of yourself. You simply cannot be trusted to do so. Were you seriously so foolish as to think that I would let you come here without at least having some means of keeping tabs on you? I know you haven't been eating or sleeping properly. You were losing weight, had these huge, dark circles under your eyes…"

"Howd on, you've been _spying_ on me?" little Chris interjects in disbelief, feeling kind of… betrayed or something.

_(E) _Wyatt ignores this.

Eyes on fire, he rants on feverishly, "And the injuries you've sustained! Cracked ribs, more bruises than I could count… broken bones… internal bleeding!" Gasping for air, he pauses before murmuring lowly, almost disparagingly, "It's a wonder I let it carry on for so long..."

"No!" little Chris exclaims. "No! You don't get to do 'dis anymowe! I am not some bewonging or pwaything! I am a _human being_! And you cannot contwol evewy wittwe fing I do! I won't awow you to! I weft! I joined the wesistance to get away from 'dis! To _save_ you fwom 'dis!" By this stage he's crying, tears streaming down his face. "Just wet me go, Wy Wy," he pleads. "_Pwease_!"

"Let you go," _(E) _Wyatt scoffs. "I love you, Chris! Everything I've done, I've done for _you_. To _protect_ you!"

"I wove you too, Wy Wy. But this isn't heawthy! You'we _obsessed_! I can't bewieve you wewe twacking me!" He pauses. "Actuawy, on second thought, yes, I can. Evew since you held me prisonew for _eight months _anything is possibwe!"

"For the last time, you weren't _imprisoned_!" _(E) _Wyatt replies in disgust. "I gave you everything your heart desired! But instead of thanking me, you threw it all back in my face!"

"Yeah, evewything except my _fweedom_!"

"I was trying to protect you, idiot! Do you know how many people want you _dead_?" He throws his hands up in frustration. "And then what did you go and do?"

He laughs humourlessly.

"You ran away to help the resistance built _against_ me, which, by the way, I could have taken you away from any time I pleased, but I didn't because I wanted you to be happy, to feel as though you were doing something of some value, even if you were utterly delusional! Then you return to the past in order to '_save_' me and almost get yourself killed on a regular basis!"

"Newsfwash, Wy Wy! If it wewn't for you, I wouldn't be hunted in the fiwst pwace!"

"Oh, please!" _(E) _Wyatt jeers. "Don't pretend like our lives weren't in danger from the second we were born! I was merely defending you from potential threats! There just happened to be a _hell_ of a lot of them!" he booms. "And I don't have to justify myself to _you_. What the hell would you know with your whole nonsensical, good-versus-evil crap?"

Silence. Just silence...

Then, little Chris whimpers, and at the sound, _(E) _Wyatt's heart seems to fracture. It hurts that much.

He deflates.

Suddenly, _(E) _Wyatt glances around the room as though noticing for the first time that anyone else is present.

His family are gaping at him in sheer horror. But he can't care any less.

Little Chris is crying and he simply cannot stomach it anymore. To have his brother gazing at him with that expression of total and utter repulsion… He can't bear it.

The instant he spots what he is looking for, he breathes a sigh of relief and reaches for it hastily.

This… this is it. This is the moment that defines whether or not his plan worked.

"Chrissie?" _(E) _Wyatt gently implores, and the child lifts his head with a wounded expression that is simply shattering. "Chrissie, look. Look at me. It's your best friend, Rainbow Brian…"

Another sniffle.

Followed by an involuntary hiccup.

"Wainbow Bwain?" little Chris asks almost hopefully, wiping his eyes roughly with his sleeve.

"Uh-huh." He moves closer. "But he's _really_ sad…" _(E) _Wyatt tells him, face carefully serious.

Little Chris frowns. "What? Why? What's wrong?" he asks worriedly.

"Well, Rainbow Brian says he hates seeing you so terribly unhappy." _(E) _Wyatt sighs, then his face brightens. "But... I bet if you gave him a cuddle and told him you were all better, he'd be alright."

"You fink?"

Nodding, he says positively, "I know."

"Well…Okay then," little Chris agrees and proceeds to do just that. Afterwards, he gazes up at his brother and asks hopefully, as though they weren't just screaming at each other moments before, "Wy Wy, do you fink since I made Wainbow Bwian aw bettew, I desewve to go to the pawk latew?"

_(E) _Wyatt smiles softly. "Sure, buddy," he says, ruffling his hair. "I'll take you anywhere you want. I'll even buy you an ice-cream, if you're up for it."

"Cool!" little Chris exclaims excitedly, beaming adorably with his dimples on full display. "And den we can go feed da ducks down at da wake and I can show Wainbow Bwain whewe he used to wive befowe he came to live wif me!"

"Sounds great, little man."

Breathing quickly, Piper looks between the two, totally bewildered, voice shaking as she finally speaks up, "What _on earth_ is going on? What just happened?"

"Why, I just activated Chris' inner child," _(E) _Wyatt responds casually, grinning triumphantly.

"Wh-what?" she splutters. "How?"

"You see, the potion that I had administered only accounted for the physical aspect of the transformation. In order for Chris to truly regress, I needed something that allows things that Chris has long forgotten to resurface. Thought patterns, emotions, etcetera etcetera…" he says, bored now.

"Wait, you did this?" Piper exclaims in astonishment, voice going up an octave. "_You_ are the one responsible for this?"

"Of course," _(E) _Wyatt replies proudly. "I am the Source of All Evil, you know. After all, what reason would a lower-level Anno demon from _the future _possibly have to go after you?" He rolls his eyes. "Seriously, you Charmed Ones can be so… _egotistical_."

"So-so Rainbow Brian….?"

_(E) _Wyatt's grin widens, and he gazes fondly down at his little brother, who is currently babbling about innocent, silly little things to his playmate.

"Yes… I cursed the toy. Which would make," he almost laughs at their sickened expressions, "Rainbow Brain the trigger."

* * *

**In this chapter I really wanted to emphasise the difference in the dynamics of the brotherly relationship between what you****'****ve previously witnessed with Chris and Good Wyatt and little Chris and Evil Wyatt. Due to his oversized ego, (E)Wyatt feels he is superior to little Chris in all aspects. Therefore, he is very condescending and overly protective because little Chris is not nearly as powerful as he is, and in his mind, cannot protect himself. Whereas, (G) Wyatt believes that he and Chris are equals so although he is protective of his sibling, it is not nearly as intense or self-destructive. **

**Just wanted to clear that up****…**

**I****'****m very keen to portray the relationships of various characters in a way that reflects their nature.**

**God****…**** just noticed it sounds like I****'****m writing an essay. Lol. Very deep stuff indeed****…*****Snorts derisively* **


	8. Chapter 8

**All this writing has seriously inspired me to have a nice wee day re-watching all the old Charmed episodes of Season Six. You know, to get in character…**

**I'd also just like to say that I'm so thankful for all the feedback and I'm so happy to hear you're enjoying my story.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

No-one knows what to say, the reality of all that _(E) _Wyatt confessed just barely sinking in. Standing before them. The Source of All freaking Evil. The one Chris told them about. The one who wiped out half the world.

_He_ is the mysterious threat from the future. _Wyatt_.

Their nephew. Their _son_.

Their shadow self.

Understandably, it's not long before _(G) _Wyatt cracks. "What the hell is the matter with you?" he yells in devastation. "How could you do that to him? To your own br-" Abruptly, he stops, gagging. "Oh God…I'm gonna be sick…" Turning away, he just about makes it to the trashcan before violently retching. In mother-mode, Piper hurries to his side, rubbing in his back in comfort.

_(E) _Wyatt, on the other hand, eyes him with blatant repugnance, wrinkling his nose and saying in distaste, "Eugh. You are so _weak_. And what have you done to your _hair_? How can _that_ possibly be me? Which begs the question," he faces his family, brows furrowed, "Why is my doppelganger here? And why-" he cuts off, eyes tightening.

"Is that….?" He inhales sharply. Then, dumbfounded, "_Chris_?"

"Hello, Wyatt," Chris responds tonelessly, arms folded across his chest. "You know," he begins somewhat contemplatively, "I must say I'm kind of hurt you didn't notice me sooner. Though, I guess you have a valid excuse, considering how completely absorbed you were by mini-me." His lips curve into an involuntary half-smile. "I haven't decided yet whether I'm pleased to see you again or not. Given the circumstances." Chris shrugs matter-of-factly. "But I can't say I'm surprised."

"What…?" For once, it would appear that _(E) _Wyatt is completely speechless. "How…?" He shakes his head. "What do you mean _again_?"

Baffled by his brother's behaviour, little Chris tugs on _(E) _Wyatt's black pants and says happily, "Look, Wy Wy. It's me aw gwown up! You'we fwom a diffewent futuwe, awen't you, Kis?" Without waiting for a response, little Chris continues, "He was kind of mean to me, but I wike him anyway, Wy Wy, 'cause it wouwd be siwy not to wike _youwself."_ He giggles. Then, with a troubled frown, he suddenly asks, "You do wike me, don't you, Kis?"

Chris smiles. "Of course I do, buddy."

"Good. 'Cause I wike you, too."

"I'll tell you what," Chris suggests as an idea begins to form in his mind, "Why don't you go into the living room and watch some TV while Wyatt and I finish our little grown-up chat and I'll come with you when you go to the park later?"

"Awight," little Chris heartily agrees, flicking at glance at _(E) _Wyatt who seems to be in shock, and holding out his little finger, "Pinky sweaw?"

"Pinky swear," Chris replies solemnly, trying to keep the dismay off his face as he wraps his finger around his own. Man, that's a strange thought...

Once little Chris is gone, Rainbow Brian in tow, _(E) _Wyatt murmurs, "I don't understand…."

Chris sighs, lost in his thoughts. "All my life I felt like something was off, like there was something _missing_, but I could never quite pinpoint exactly what it was. Then, when I turned twenty-two, I started having these dreams. Memories, flashbacks… nightmares, even. Call them what you will. It doesn't matter. And it was so _hard_ to make sense of it all."

With a sad smile, he looks at _(E) _Wyatt briefly before his gaze suddenly turns unfocused. "And in the heart of it all…. There you were. Not _my_ Wyatt. The person I had grown up with, my best friend, the person who was there for me through everything. Something… other. And yet still the same. In a strange, twisted kind of way, I think I missed you."

He laughs humourlessly. "I don't know… And talk about an identity crisis. That was… complicated in and of itself. I've just had to accept that, essentially, I'm both Chris from your timeline with all of the experiences that come with that, and the Chris who got to reap the rewards of everything his counterpart fought so hard for." Chris starts to pace - unaware of how attentively he's being studied by all the other occupants' of the room, eager for some insight into man who is downrightly uptight and closed off as a general rule.

_Chris_ talking about his _feelings_… Wow.

"And then to _meet_ that counterpart. Words can't even describe how weird that was. And knowing that everything he's feeling, everything he's thinking, I'll soon have access to in my own mind. As soon as I return to the future, I'll get to remember firsthand what it was like to be a twenty-two year old three year old, because his memories will become _mine_! How totally and utterly bizarre! Never mind the fact that we don't know how much damage we've caused, so God knows what the future holds."

Chris suddenly glances up as though remembering where he is, and what he's doing, and everyone can visibly see the weight of their problems fall on his shoulders as they droop and he grinds to a halt.

Swallowing hard, he declares, "But I'm getting off topic."

He refocuses on _(E) _Wyatt, almost amused as he says, "You know, I really should punch you in the face for turning me into a toddler and then manipulating me with the one toy you knew my younger self couldn't resist. Hell, you don't even know the _half_ of what you've done. You've screwed up everything!" Chris presses his lips together broodingly. "And yet… in your own, perverse way… it was all in my best interests." He laughs weakly. "The irony!"

_(E) _Wyatt frowns, "So, let me get this straight, you are from another future of…. What?"

"See, this is the bit that really peeves me off! _I_ am from the future where you are _good_!"

Rolling his eyes, _(E) _Wyatt replies, "You mean that wimp over there? That's not _good_. Good does not _exist_. All I see is someone who has never known the true meaning of power."

"That's where you're wrong," Chris argues heatedly, "Wyatt is the kindest, most compassionate person I've ever known! He has power, alright. It's what he chooses to _do_ with it that matters. And this Wyatt's chosen to do good! You know why?"

"Oh please, _enlighten_ me."

"Because I _saved_ you from being turned! The amount of times we've argued about this! I am so_ sick_ of hearing about power and how stubborn and foolish I was for refusing to go along with your world domination when I can prove I was right all along!"

"You've proved _nothing_," _(E) _Wyatt snarls. "What is so great about this other future that would give you the idea that what I've done was so wrong? For all I know, we're all miserable doing _good_ deeds and without my supremacy, we are like sitting ducks for the taking!"

"Well, for one thing, you've never had to lock me up for months on end just to get me to stay with you! Therefore, I never had to escape from my own home!" Chris lists petulantly. "You aren't nearly as fixated with my safety which is great for me because I no longer feel like I'm being supervised by my self-appointed, surrogate parent!"

"Yeah," _(E) _Wyatt mutters. "You're gonna need to come up with a lot more than that to convince me."

"I'm on my way to fulfilling my dream of going to medical school and you've literally just graduated from college!"

"Hmm… not enough…"

"The world is still blissfully intact, and families haven't lost loved ones and millions of people haven't died at your hands! Doesn't _that_ mean anything?"

"Nope," (E) Wyatt says dispassionately with a unabashed shake of his head. "Not particularly. All that matters to me is _my_ family. And all I have left is you."

Chris ducks his head, unable to maintain eye contact with his brother now.

Tears welling in his eyes, he whispers, so softly that they just about hear, "Mom's still alive."

_(E) _Wyatt's face pales. "No, no, you're lying-"

"It's true. All of them. Alive. Happy. Together..."

"...You mean it?"

Chris nods.

Rushing forward, _(E) _Wyatt squeezes Chris hard, pulling him into his arms. Frozen in shock, it takes Chris a full minute to react, tentatively raising his arms before hugging him back with equal fervour.

"Thank-you," he whispers sincerely. "Thank you so much. I'll help now, I promise. I'll help you set things right… If that's true, I'll do anything to make sure that happens."

"What do you mean…?" Piper suddenly cuts in, her broken voice - so utterly unlike her - slicing through the air. "What do you mean 'Mom?' Mom as in _our_ Mom?"

The brothers look towards their mother and Aunts who, caught up in the moment, they had completely forgotten.

Chris gulps, looking panicked. He starts to speak - to summon some lie out of nowhere that might ease her suspicions, but for the life of him, he can't think of a single thing.

And looking at him. In those deep, green eyes…

Feeling that profound sense of completeness…

That's all the verification she needs.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. **


	9. Chapter 9

**In response to anyone who thinks **_**(E) **_**Wyatt may not have reacted that way in the eighth chapter, I apologise if you were disappointed, but I needed something to get him on side. And I think, above all else, Wyatt loves his family (in my story their loss is what pushed him over the edge and led to his **_**slight**_** obsession with Chris' well-being). So, the idea of growing up in a world where they are still alive would definitely appeal to him. **

**I just couldn't make him heartless…**

**Disclaimer: Am I the only writer whose heart breaks at this point every single time without fail? No, Charmed does not belong to me. You don't have to rub it in my face…**

* * *

She is going to be a mother. Again. Sometime in the not-so-distant future.

Even more disconcerting, she's already met that unborn child. Entirely unknowingly.

And… treated him appallingly.

Piper's thoughts are in utter disarray, scattered and fragmented, bringer her closer and closer…

Closer to breaking point.

With one thing persistently resounding… rising doubt within her, deepening any fear of inadequacy…

How could such an innocent, lovable, sensitive child like little Chris grow up to be so hardened, so bitter? That neurotic, young white-lighter that she's complained about incessantly… Very nearly hated at one stage. How could she ever have felt that way towards her own son?

Granted, the majority of her pessimism emanated from her nagging suspicions and had Chris not been so gallingly enigmatic and guarded, she would've been inclined to be much more hospitable… But still…

Recalling all of _(E) _Wyatt's earlier concerns, Piper's throat closes over, and her heart quickens her chest.

With each pained thump, criticism stabs at her.

_I should have prevented this… I mean, not _eating_…. That's positively unheard of in the Halliwell household. And he hasn't been sleeping… pushing himself too hard, testing his every limit… Good God, why didn't I notice how wan and skeletal he'd become? Thinking back, it seems so glaringly obvious. _

_Why did I just turn a blind eye to this? To Chris' own impulsive carelessness. Because I _distrusted_ him? What kind of mother does that make me? What kind of _person_ does that? _

And above all else….

_Why did Chris neglect his own needs so much?_

At least, to that, Piper knows the answer.

it is because Chris is _good_. Pure and simple. Selfless through and through. Yes, he can be sarcastic and aloof and oh-so-wonderfully overbearing. But he means well. And looking back at everything he's done, at everything he's given up, even though he's never voiced it aloud, the love Chris has for his family is incredibly touching.

And even though she has no right to be, Piper feels unreservedly proud.

Without wavering, Piper calls out, "_Chris_!"

Her sisters - having reached the same conclusion and were busy processing it in their own way - and the two Wyatt's and, of course, other Chris, are all clearly taken aback. They had expected her to reach out to the adult Chris for answers.

"No offence, Chris," Piper murmurs, tears shinning in her eyes, "But you're not the one I need to apologise to right now."

Chris actually smiles. "None taken, Piper. Don't worry, I've been through this before. Though I guess that won't actually happen to other Chris now…" He shakes his head to ward off getting caught up in the confusion. "Anyway, whatever you say to him, you're fundamentally saying to me, too."

"Good to know."

Everyone heads to the conservatory then to allow them some privacy.

Soon after, little Chris comes tottering innocently into the kitchen, having no idea what he's getting himself into… "What is it?" he asks, looking up at her with these hugely dilated, striking green eyes that would render anyone speechless.

Piper blinks.

Okay… she is so not prepared for this. This Chris is a _child_. Mentally and physically at the moment. And yet, part of her is selfishly grateful she isn't confronting the… let's just say… not so _tolerant_ version.

"Hey, sweetie," she greets him, clearing her throat and trying to keep the emotion from her voice.

She fails miserably.

Knitting his brows, little Chris says unhappily, "What's wong?"

"Just come here for a sec," Piper says, bending down and holding out her arms. Little Chris steps into the embrace without hesitation - only seeming to question it when her grip tightens and it becomes apparent that Piper is far from willing to let go.

Cradling his head with one hand, she caresses his cheek gently with her thumb, breathing in the scent of him. Marvelling in the solidity of this child. _Her_ child.

He is real.

She hadn't known of his existence, and yet, he is very much alive and real.

And that, right there, is simply breathtaking.

"I'm so, so sorry, darling," she murmurs softly, "I'm so sorry…"

Voice muffled, he replies, "What fow? Did somefing happen?"

Cupping his chin, she tilts his head up to look at her in the eye. "Chris," she says seriously, "Do you know who I am?"

He giggles melodiously, sure that she is playing some kind of practical joke. "Hmm… wet me fink…." he says mischievously, "Da Eastew bunny?" Little Chris laughs. "No, wait. You'we… da wicked witch fwom Hansew and Gretew and you'we twying to fatten me up so you can eat me! Dat's it!"

She just about laughs, too. God, he is so sweet. And it breaks her heart all the more.

"No… Chris, I'm serious. Do you know who I am to you?"

For some reason, it is vitally important to know how this young Chris views her.

He frowns, worried now. "You'we my Mummy…" he says in confusion before repeating, "Mummy, what's wong?"

Piper beams. "Nothing, sweetie. Nothing at all." She hugs him again. "It's just that Mummy did a really bad thing and she's just really happy to have you here with her right now, okay? And she's really, _really_ sorry. More than you can possibly imagine."

"Is it wike da time Wy Wy bwoke you'we favouwite china pwate and den wied about it?"

"Um… no," she replies, making note of that for future reference. "No, this is much worse."

"Wowse dan _wying_?" he asks in total disbelief, and Piper just has to laugh.

That's funny….

Who knew there was ever a time when Chris was so horrified by the prospect of deceit? And he's so damn skilled at it now.

"Yeah, even worse than lying."

"Oh," he murmurs, crestfallen. Then his face brightens. "But I fowgive you," he readily declares.

Despite herself, Piper gives a small smile. "You don't even know what I did."

"Doesn't mattew," little Chris says. "I wove you anyway."

By now Piper is full-on beaming, her heart souring. "Thanks, sweetie," she tells him, choked up. "I love you, too."

And she does. There is no way anyone could prevent a child like that from quickly sneaking inside the core of their heart. Never mind her son.

"Come on, then," Piper says, pecking little Chris on the forehead and taking him in her arms. "Let's go see what everyone else is up to."

* * *

Everyone else, as it turns out, are currently arguing about what to do with Rainbow Brian. Perhaps now isn't the best time to return…

Standing in the doorway in indecision, Piper simply takes a moment to listen.

"But if you get rid of him now then God knows what you'll change!" Adult Chris is shouting. "I'll never have him so my childhood will be changed drastically. Wyatt would never have gotten the idea to use him against me, so he probably never would have regressed me, but could've done something much worse! Far too many things will be different! This is what I keep saying! This is why I never told you anything!" He seizes a fistful of his hair in frustration. "Ever heard of _future consequences_?"

"Besides," _(E) _Wyatt pipes up. "It won't do any good. This is why I picked Rainbow Brian in the first place. Chris is far too attached to that thing. It's a vicious cycle. The more he has it, the more he remembers about his childhood, which results in further regression. The more he regresses, the more he yearns for the comfort. If you take it from him now, he'll just cry and cry _and cry,_ until he gets it back. You all know how stubborn he is. Chris will _not_ give in. It's why I hated that thing when I was younger. He is beyond obsessed," he says, exasperated. "I'm telling you, the only way to undo what I've done is to summon that Anno demon and strike a new deal. Even then, who's to say that as an adult, Chris will be able to let the toy go? He might be too far gone."

"How do we know you aren't just saying that to throw us off track?" Paige questions sceptically.

Everyone holds their breath, waiting… Waiting for some indication that _(E) _Wyatt is on board and truly is willing to help.

With a sigh, he replies coldly, "I guess you don't."

"Just tell us what we can do," Phoebe begs desperately. "What can we do to fix this?"

"You know what," _(E) _Wyatt replies slowly, with a half-hearted shrug. "I don't actually know."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay. Chapter 10 already! Go me! *grins hugely***

**I'd originally planned for this to be the final one, but because it seems people are reasonably happy with how it's going, I've decided to play it out and see what happens. **

**Also, I really didn't intend to update regularly, but as it worked out, I just couldn't seem to get it out of my head. So lucky you. **

**Disclaimer: pretty sure nobody actually reads this, but I've still gotta say it anyway. CHARMED IS NOT MINE! **

**Phew.**

* * *

"Are you seriously saying that the supposed ruler of the _world_ didn't actually take into account how to reverse an enchantment in case he ever regretted it later?" _(G) _Wyatt asks incredulously, shaking his head slowly from side to side. "No, I don't believe that for one second. I know _I_ sure wouldn't do something so stupid, knowing that the effects may possibly be permanent. So, unless you lost some serious IQ points one way or another when you became evil, I doubt you would either."

_(E) _Wyatt shrugs lazily. "Believe what you wish. My main concern was getting Chris back. I didn't really care much about anything else."

"So what exactly were you planning to do when you got him?" he says, brows creased slightly. "Just keep him as a three-year-old?"

_(E) _Wyatt nods. "Pretty much."

"Well, isn't that just great," Chris butts in, heavy on the sarcasm. "So, basically, what you're saying is that even if we get the demon to change him back, other Chris may still feel very fond of that damn toy and will continue to regress so that mentally he's a child anyway?"

"Mm… that sounds about right."

"Dammit, Wyatt! How could you be so irresponsible?"

Laughing, _(E) _Wyatt replies, "You of all people do not get to lecture me on responsibility. Besides," he looks towards where Piper is standing with little Chris in her arms, sucking on the tip of his thumb with this peaceful, sleepy expression on his face as he rests his head on her shoulder. "I kind of like him that way. It has to be said, you are a very sweet child."

Jaw clenched, Chris says tightly, "Regardless, if we don't put this right soon then we won't be able to stop you from being turned. We're on a deadline, you know! Luckily for us, we still have a few months yet."

"Are you _serious_?" Piper suddenly cries out in outrage, and the two Wyatt's and Chris turn to her in surprise. Is she angry about the time limit….?

Oh no.

She's got that glint in her eyes like she'd really love to blow something up.

"You've just been told that your other self - who you'll soon become when you go back to the future - may have been permanently regressed into a toddler and all you can think about is _Wyatt_?!" she shrieks. "The one who did this to you!"

_(G) _Wyatt winces, and Piper sends him an apologetic look.

Chris rolls his eyes. "Look, Piper, this is the fate of the world we're talking about here. Not just me or my family or my brother. The _world_." He begins to massage his temples. "So as long as I can ensure that my version of the future is the one that comes into existence, then my work here is done. And if I must remain a three-year-old, so be it."

Chris grimaces, eyeing his drooling counterpart currently falling asleep in his mother's arms. "I mean, he seems pretty happy… I think."

"So… what? You change the future, grow up as normal, then one day just spontaneously revert back to a child again?" Piper asks, trying to wrap her head around it without success. "Don't you have dreams of your own? Completely unrelated to this?"

"Of course I do," he mutters mournfully. "But this is bigger than me. And, from the looks of things, it's not like I'll know any better."

"So that makes it alright?"

"God, no! It just…" He sighs. "Makes it easier."

"It's not over yet, Chris," Piper tells him softly, "There's still hope, you know."

Staring hard at a spot on the ground, expression taut, Chris is unable to meet her gaze as he says forlornly, "Is there?"

* * *

**I hope no-one is confused by this. I really tried to make it as clear as possible, but when you're dealing with time travel it gets messy fairly quickly.**

* * *

Not long after, things take a turn for the worst.

As promised, Chris and _(E) _Wyatt take little Chris to the park, mostly because he kept bugging them and it was clear that he wasn't going to forget, no matter how exhausted he appeared.

With the three of them gone, Piper, Paige, Phoebe and _(G) _Wyatt set to work vanquishing some of the demons from Chris' list at his insistence that although they aren't the ones responsible for turning Wyatt, it is still hugely beneficial in the long run.

"So," _(G) _Wyatt begins conversationally as they are mixing potions, "I'm curious. Chris was here for over half a _year _and you never _once_ suspected that he might be a Halliwell?"

"No, we didn't," his Aunt Paige responds brusquely, casting him a cautionary glare over her shoulder as she reaches for the black pepper on the top shelf. "I don't know if you've noticed, but he's very good at hiding things. To be honest, we were very… cynical. And not so pleasant or cooperative as a result."

"Yeah, Chris told me that," _(G) _Wyatt remarks casually, nodding. At her puzzled glance, he amends, "My Chris. He told me bits and pieces when he started regaining his memories. At first, he refused to talk about it, but we've never been able to keep things from each other." He shrugs. "It wasn't long before he spilled."

"You mean he told you were evil in another life?" Phoebe asks in bewilderment.

"Chris didn't give me much specifics, but yeah, he did. How else do you think I knew how to calm him down after his nightmares? I can't imagine how difficult it would've been for him if he hadn't told anyone. At the time, Chris really needed the support." _(G) _Wyatt's expression becomes reflective and he murmurs darkly, "The kid was a disaster."

"Chris said something earlier," Piper says enquiringly, a thought just occurring to her, "Something about having gone through this before. Would we have found out eventually?"

"Oh, yeah. Otherwise, how would you have known to name him Chris? You practically hated the guy." Unbeknownst to him, the three sisters flinch. "I think if things had played out the same way they had before, Phoebe would have had some revealing premonition or something and Chris would've been forced to come clean." He cocks his to the side and purses his lips. "If I remember correctly, Mom freaked out, accidentally blew some things up, forced Chris to move into the manor, feed him at every opportunity, before eventually banning him from the Underworld and doing something that, to this day, still makes me wanna laugh every time I think about it."

_(G) _Wyatt smiles warmly, eyes crinkling around the edges.

"Why?" Phoebe asks suspiciously. "What did Piper do?"

"Oh, I probably shouldn't…"

"No, tell us," Paige insists keenly, making it clear she isn't going to allow that to be dismissed.

Smothering a snigger, he replies uneasily, "Fine. She, uh, she kind of, er, made it so that Chris couldn't, um, couldn't _orb_ without… um, feeling this irrepressible need to be near her."

He breaks off, laughing.

The sisters exchange looks of confusion.

"You have to understand... every time he tried to go demon hunting, Chris had to come right back because he couldn't bear to be away from Piper. She thought it was great. Only problem was, Chris just _wouldn't_ admit defeat, so he kept trying, but it was one of those spells that's influence intensifies the more you fight it. He told me it got so bad, he was literally following Mom around like a lost puppy until _she_ eventually went nuts. He was _that_ clingy. I'm not one hundred percent sure, but I think maybe that was his intention. From what I heard, it was like this crazy battle of wills. And Mom and Chris are both insanely stubborn people." _(G) _Wyatt smiles fondly. "It would be just like him to be that sly and calculating, using Mom's own spell against her."

"But why would I do that in the first place?" Piper asks. "It seems kind of like a desperate measure to take, if you ask me."

"Oh, it was," _(G) _Wyatt assures her. "At the time, you were quite heavily pregnant so understandably, you didn't want your unborn child down in the Underworld putting his life at risk every time you turned your back. Evil me is not the only one whose ever gone overboard trying to keep an infuriatingly reckless Chris from harm."

"Sounds to me like you're speaking from experience," Paige thoughtfully observes.

(G) Wyatt gives a half-laugh. "I am. But that's a story for another time. Chris… he likes to overlook the fact that everyone has their limitations…No matter what timeline he's in."

"Wait," Piper interjects with a sense of urgency. "You said I was pregnant whenever Chris was in the past. How long was he _here_ for?"

"A while…" _(G) _Wyatt responds evasively, "You know I can't give you any exact details. Last time Chris almost disappeared because of his own negligence, almost missing his conception date. I'm not gonna give that a chance to happen again."

The sisters freeze.

"Did you just say he almost _disappeared_?" Piper asks with an edge to her tone that _(G) _Wyatt can't place. "As in, started to _fade away_?"

"Um…" He scratches the back of his neck. "Yeah…"

"Oh God," she gasps, her breaths coming faster. "He said Leo was supposed to save his parents and that's why he-" She swallows, remembering how they'd all demanded answers from him after her sisters had told her what had happened to their whitelighter in her absence. "… I should have realised as soon as I found out…"

"Mom, what're talking about?" _(G) _Wyatt asks in confusion.

"A few months ago whenever Leo and Piper were trapped on the Ghostly Plane, Chris started to become transparent as if he was going to disappear," Phoebe explains on her sister's behalf since it's obvious she's in no state to do so. "He told us that Leo was supposed to rescue his parents at some point in the future, and because Leo had been injured, there had been a chance that that would've caused him to cease to exist. Now though…"

(G) Wyatt still appears perplexed.

"She means," Piper says weakly, "That that must've been the date you're talking about. The date of his conception."

His face clears. "Oh," _(G) _Wyatt says, then in realisation, "_Oh_. I so didn't wanna know that!"

"Just think how strange it must've been for _Chris,"_ Paige mumbles, shuddering herself.

"That means I'm pregnant," Piper suddenly declares, needing to have it stated aloud. "I'm over two months pregnant…"

"You're _what_?!" a new voice exclaims in shock, and Piper spins around to see a familiar figure entering the room, holding a young Wyatt's hand.

"Oh dear Lord…" Piper hears someone mutter distantly, but she hasn't got a clue who.

Her whole world is crumbling, falling apart around her, reducing to one single point…

One point right in front of her. It's all she can see. All she can possibly comprehend.

Green eyes locked on hers.

Just one single point…

One man.

"Leo…"

* * *

**Thanks for reading. And please, please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'll admit I'm a little unsure about this chapter, what with introducing Leo properly and all, but I gave it my best shot, and I hope it lives up to any expectations. **

**By far, this was the most challenging simply because I'm so not good at writing Leo.**

**Just in case:_ Wyatt_ = Baby Wyatt.**

**Disclaimer: To put it simply, I do not own these characters by a long shot.**

* * *

Hand unconsciously on her stomach, the strangled sound of his name tumbling from his ex-wife's lips is enough for this latest shocker to hit home for Leo.

A _baby_.

They were having a baby…

"Piper," Leo breathes, a smile tugging on the corners of his mouth. "Oh my God!" Instinctively, he embraces her, searing happiness bursting from his chest as he pulls back just as quickly, and exclaims, "I'm gonna be a father again! Piper, this is amazing…" Then, without delay, "How long have you known? Why didn't you tell me?"

Flabbergasted, Piper can only verbalize unintelligibly, "Uh….I…um…er…don't…um…"

In her mind, she's thinking, _thank God. He must've only overhead that last part. He still has no idea..._

Grasping her elbows, Leo pleads, "Piper, please. I know I wasn't supposed to find out this way and I have no idea what's happening here or when you were planning to say something. If _ever_. And, believe me, I know this must be as surprising to you as it is for me. But I'm…" He takes a deep breath, a tender half-smile softening his face. "…I'm so happy, Piper. And, I promise you," he utters, lowering his voice just for the two of them, "No, I _swear_ to you, that I will do anything for that child. Elder or not, I will be here for you and for Wyatt. And for this… _miracle_. Even if it means I have to quit."

"No!" Piper suddenly declares, snapping out of her daze, "No, Leo, you don't have to-"

"But I what if I do, Piper?" he interrupts earnestly, his voice taking on a fraught edge. "It's just a job. These last few days with Wyatt, I realised… I should never have left." He turns away, pacing. "I didn't want to have to face it - face what I'd done, how rash I'd been - but this… It's just the wake up call I needed." He exhales forcefully, scowling to himself. "I can't expect you to raise one kid on your own, never mind two! It's too much. And with all your duties as a Charmed One, you have enough on your plate. Besides, with another baby on the way, this family could use the extra protection. I _need_ to be here."

"Leo, I can't expect you to walk away from this. It's not just a job to you. It never has been," Piper says frantically, tears filling her eyes. "You're helping the _world_, Leo. It's all you've ever wanted. To _help_ people. As best you know how."

"Yes, but family comes first, Piper."

"We've been over this," she says harshly in frustration, clutching her hair, "If you throw this opportunity away, you will always regret it. And you will _hate_ me for it. You need purpose, Leo. Without it, I just don't know what you'd do with yourself. It would drive you insane, knowing that there are so many people out there suffering and you can't do a damn thing! That you had your chance to change something! To make a real difference! And you _wasted _it. Every time you see someone in pain, it will destroy a little piece of you until eventually, there is nothing left. I can't let that happen!"

"That's not true! There are other options out there, Piper. I could just go back to being a whitelighter. And if not, I'm sure I'll find something. How do you think anyone else manages? I don't necessarily need to be an Elder to help people. There are other ways."

"Not for you, Leo. Nothing else could possibly be as fulfilling as having your say in making all those worldly decisions!"

"I can't be a part-time father, Piper," Leo explodes. "I won't!"

"Both of you just _calm down_!" _(G) _Wyatt suddenly shouts out, having had enough of their bullshit, and all heads snap round to see him breathing roughly, glaring at his parents with a trace of bitterness in his bright blue eyes that look suspiciously similar to his evil doppelganger's. ""I think before you get into any of _that_, you should probably explain what is going on. You know, before _they_ return."

"Oh... right," Piper mutters, and to her credit, she appears shamefaced as she acknowledges the presence of her eldest son, witnessing fighting that is usually best done in private.

"Explain what?" Leo asks in bewilderment. "And who are _they_?"

Stiffening, he eyes the fuming man before him with an appraising twist of the mouth.

"Better yet," he says slowly, "Who are _you_?"

* * *

So, as you can probably guess, they fill a hopelessly confused Leo in. Omitting, of course, a few _minor_ details.

The biggest being… that Chris is, well... his son.

It's not that Piper doesn't _want_ to tell Leo… It's just that, when trying not to overwhelm the Elder with all this jaw-dropping information, it's kind of hard to broach such a delicate subject. It's no secret that Chris and Leo have never been the best of friends, and it's a lot to take in - a hell of a lot to _follow_ - and God, he only just found out about the pregnancy itself…

In short, Piper is being admittedly cowardly.

She just can't do it.

And she'll use any excuse not to have to.

* * *

"Okay…" Leo blinks. "So you're telling me, that this guy, right here, is a grown-up _Wyatt_ from the future, but that there is another, _evil_ _dictator_ version of Wyatt who hired a demon - also from the future - to transform Chris into a _child_, and then used a replica of a toy that he used to have when he was younger to mentally regress him, too? And that there is _another_ Chris who came here accidentally with this Wyatt? _Seriously_?"

He looks on the verge of hysterics.

"Uh, yeah… That's the brief summary, at any rate," Paige replies dryly.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to respond to that…" he says numbly.

"You know what?" Piper butts in eagerly. "You really don't have to. Just… don't say anything." With a slight tinge of desperation, she adds, "Please."

"I just…" He stares dully at _(G) _Wyatt, dumbfounded. "You're my son…"

_(G)_ Wyatt nods matter-of-factly, before saying bluntly, "Yup. Your now one-year old son in his early twenties." He turns to the sisters. "Can we move on? There are other things we should cover. This was fun in the beginning, but it's getting a little tedious now."

"I thought you were supposed to be the perfect, all-loving, compassionate one?" Paige mumbles, raising a doubtful brow.

"No matter what timeline, Good or Evil, you can't change the fact that I have zero patience," he replies with a laugh.

"Oh, but how I wish I could," Chris says, chuckling as he strides into the room.

_(G)_ Wyatt rolls his eyes.

"As if you're any better!" he scoffs.

"Yeah, but haven't you heard?" Chris shrugs smugly, holding back a grin. "I'm _neurotic_, remember? So what can you expect? You, on the other hand, are the Twice-blessed, son of Excalibur. You shouldn't have an attitude problem. You're supposed to be above all that shit, with all the tolerance and patience of a saint."

"Oh, don't give me that Twice-Blessed crap!"

"Why not?" he asks innocently. "That is what you are, isn't it?"

"You know I hate it when you try to use the fact that I was prophesied against me! You are just as-"

"Chris!" Piper interrupts, shooting the two brothers the universal look for, _shut the hell up before I make you!_ "Where are the other two?"

"Oh, um, Chris kind of, um, _accidentally_ dropped Rainbow Brian in the duck pond when we were at the park, and then he cried when it started to sink and it became obvious his beloved friend wasn't going to resurface on his own."

He rolls his eyes at the naivety of his younger self.

"_Then_ he demanded that Wyatt go into the water to _save _Rainbow Brian_ from drowning_. There were mortals everywhere and Chris had already made such a big scene and had garnered quite a few admirers beforehand, so we couldn't use magic. Also, there's the whole personal gain thing." Chris laughs. "In the end, Wyatt had to slog through all this muck and then dive under the water to get him. It was hilarious. You just had to be there."

He smiles, and the sisters are shocked by how warm and light-hearted a smile it is.

"It's unbelievable how much influence mini-me has over him. Anyway, it serves him right. They're downstairs now getting cleaned up. Last I heard, Wyatt was going to conjure some new clothes."

"Wait, why are Chris' clothes dirty?" Piper asks disapprovingly.

"He's a child, Piper," other Chris responds simply as though that alone explains everything.

"Chris..." Leo says then, looking at him from head to toe. "Remind me, which Chris are you?"

Blinking, Chris stumbles back before saying in disbelief, "_Leo_? When did Leo get here?"

"A while ago," _(G) _Wyatt answers casually. "We told him everything."

"_Everything_?!"

_(G)_ Wyatt grimaces. "Mostly everything," he amends.

Chris nods in understanding, then faces his father. "Um, well this is strange. Conflicting emotions here. I… I don't know if I like you much."

Leo laughs. "You must be the other Chris. Lived both lives, am I right?"

"Uh, yeah," Chris replies slowly. "We have a lot of history. See, I have _my_ memories of you. An older, kinda different you. Then I've got the _other_ Chris' original memories of you from whenever _he_ was growing up. A completely different you from the one I know. And then… I have the memories of you from the time other Chris met you in the past. Some of which hasn't even happened yet and probably never will."

"You're right," Leo says, trying to swallow it all with obvious difficulty. "That's a lot of history."

"Mhm. Plus, anything I remember about you is kind of… hard to sort through." He makes a face. "Sorry, if that's hard to understand. It's just how I describe it. I mean… make sense of, I guess. There's just so much. And it's all so… contradictory. I'm still struggling with it, so… bear with me, okay?"

Taking a deep breath, Leo nods. "Alright. I'll try."

"Good." He smiles, but it's a little crooked with the effort, and his expression is noticeably strained. "I don't know how exactly you left things with other Chris last time you saw him, since I'm not sure which precise instance it was. Were things… civilized?"

"Not exactly," Leo says apologetically. "We just about tolerated each other."

"Of course," Chris remarks glumly. "You recently left to join the Elders then, I suppose?"

"Uh huh…" he responds warily.

Chris' eyes flash with awareness. "That explains it then."

"Why? What does that _mean_?"

Face completely blank, wiped of all thought or emotion, he says, "What does what mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me. That look you just got. What did it mean?"

Chris smirks wryly. "Trust me, Leo. You don't wanna know."

"I think I do."

"Not likely."

"No, I'm serious, Chris. If something happened that I can change-"

"I can't deal with this right now, Leo!" he tells him, visibly agitated. "Just give it a rest!"

"I can't! What if this is something do with-"

"With what, Leo?" Chris asks, irritated. "Your family? Well, sorry, man. But I'm not going there."

"Why not?" Leo questions, temper flaring in aggravation. "Does something happen? Tell me, Chris! I need to know if something happens to my son while I'm off being an Elder!"

"Dad, stop," _(G) _Wyatt suddenly pleads, face paling. "If Chris says he can't handle this right now…"

Startled at being called Dad, Leo freezes, and _(G) _Wyatt sighs, relaxing.

But the damage has already been done, and the relief is short-lived.

As if on cue, Chris' whole expression changes, much more open, readable, and definitely trusting as he looks at _(G) _Wyatt with these wide, innocent eyes, and says in this hurt, timid kind of voice, near tears, "Wy Wy… make him stop shouting at me."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I was going to be all interesting and write it in French, using whatever knowledge I can remember from three years ago, with a little help from Google translate. (Okay, you got me, using only Google translate and, like, one word I know myself). But then I realised that that would be too much work and I didn't really care, so you only get it in boring old English.**

**Charmed isn't mine. There.**

* * *

"Aw, now look what you've done," _(G) _Wyatt moans tiredly, taking Chris by the arm and soothing him gently, "It's okay, buddy. He didn't mean to shout at you. Leo's just a little stressed at the minute so he was mean and he took it out on you. He'll stop raising his voice now." He directs a forceful look at his father as he adds meaningfully, "Won't you, Leo?"

Leo, for his part, is staggered. "I-I… of course," he stammers out.

"How about we go downstairs and I'll make you some lunch, alright, sweetheart?" Piper suggests lightly, hoping to get Chris away before he says something he regrets. "You've had a pretty big day. I bet you're starving."

Eyes on the ground, Chris says sullenly, "I'm not hungry."

"You sure?" she asks doubtfully. "Because I've got some homemade, chocolate chip cookies, if you're interested…"

"Hmm…" Peeking at her from the corner of his eye, he pretends to think about it. "Maybe just one…"

Piper smiles. "Whatever you want, darling. Come on." She wraps her arm around his shoulders, guiding him towards the door, and Chris reflexively leans into her touch. "I think there might even be a few leftover blueberry muffins, too."

Once they're gone, Leo says to _(G) _Wyatt, "I think you should probably explain what that was all about."

He frowns. "I forgot about that, if you'd believe it. It hasn't happened for a while so I just wasn't thinking…" _(G) _Wyatt sighs, shaking his head. "Point is, after the other Chris was targeted by the Anno demon, it affected my Chris, too. Only, while the other Chris turned into a child, mine only occasionally _acts_ like one. Kind of like the flipside, I suppose. He looks normal, but mentally has his moments of childishness, whilst the other Chris looks like a three-year-old and only behaves like it because of a cuddly toy."

"That's… unusual," Leo comments, seeming to come to terms with it. "Though, after all those years as the Charmed One's whitelighter, I have to say, I've seen a lot worse."

"My theory is that any juvenile characteristics Chris may have received are only set off in the times when he is most stressed, and he can't cope. Sort of like he just retreats into himself completely unwillingly."

"Mm… you might be onto something there," Phoebe says thoughtfully and Paige nods in agreement.

Barging into the attic then, with _(E) _Wyatt hot on his tail, little Chris says in annoyance, "I towd you I was sowy! I don't know why you'we comwaining! 'Dis is aw youw fauwt!"

"How is it _my_ fault that you somehow convinced yourself an inanimate object could swim?!"

Looking like he wants to kill something, little Chris says hotly, "I'w admit, it was a momentawy wack of judgement on my pawt. And to answew youw question, you'we da one who did 'dis to me! _Of couwse_, it's youw fauwt my tiny bwain occasionawy gets easiwy confused!"

"You know what?" _(E) _Wyatt asks spitefully, standing his ground. "You just can't handle the fact that you _obviously_ enjoyed activities that were purposely invented for kids! I hate to break it to you, Chris, but... You. Are. In. _Denial_!"

"You know what?" little Chris mocks, narrowing his eyes. "I hate to bweak it to _you,_ Wy Wy, but you'we a jewk!"

"Ouch," _(E) _Wyatt says sarcastically. "Harsh words, little man. You know, as the leader of the world, I've heard much, _much_ worse."

"Oh, don't I know it," little Chris agrees. Then he rolls his eyes. "But Pipew kind of vetoed any fowm of sweawing so my options awe sowt of limited. I'm wucky if she wets me say damn."

_(E) _Wyatt laughs loudly, muttering to himself, "That's funny…"

Sniggering, he asks, "And do you know why that is?"

"Because she knows wifout my abiwity to owb and in 'dis pafetic excuse fow a body, she can fowce me into a cownew fow timeout," little Chris grumbles resentfully.

"No…" he responds slowly as if he is, in fact, talking to a very young child. "But, man, I wish I'd seen that," he adds regretfully, before continuing patronisingly, "No, it's because a little pipsqueak like you isn't old enough to use _big_, grown-up words like those."

Pressing his lips together into a thin, angry line, little Chris says evenly, "I weawy hate you, you know dat?"

_(E) _Wyatt smirks. "No, you don't. You love me, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Maybe so. But I heaw dere's a fine wine between wove and hate."

"Hey, I got that toy back for you, didn't I? _And_ I gave you clothes that were neither black nor childish. Just as you wished."

"You did…" little Chris says impartially. "Then again, you awso wouwdn't stop yammewing on about it aftewawds and, you know, thewe was dat whowe fing where you _tuwned_ _me into a thwee yeaw owd_."

Shrugging, _(E) _Wyatt says playfully, "Yes, but just look how cute you are." Giving his cheeks a little pinch.

"_And_ we'we back to the hating you fing."

"I think I liked it better when you were blabbering on about that Rainbow Brian every two seconds," _(E) _Wyatt admits, "It was a hell of a lot easier to listen to."

"Good," he answers snidely. "I wike making you'we wife unnecessawiwy difficuwt. Saying as you'we so keen to 'wook out for me,' and wuin mine!"

Rolling his eyes, he says dismissively, "Oh, Chrissie. Don't be so melodramatic."

_(G) _Wyatt takes advantage of the fleeting silence between the two to ask, "Do you two ever stop fighting?"

"Probably," _(E) _Wyatt replies offhandedly. "I just can't remember the last time we were in a room together for longer than five minutes without some type of verbal bashing taking place."

"So that's a no, then?"

"Whatever." _(E) _Wyatt shrugs. "Also, can someone please tell me why Leo, of all people, is here?"

"Wait, what?" little Chris says, promptly searching the room until his eyes meet Leo's, who is presently studying the toddler in confusion.

"I thought you guys said he had the mentality of a-" Thankfully, he's silenced by Paige quickly elbowing him in the ribs.

"We'll explain later," she whispers quickly for his ears alone. "Just go with it."

"Uh, hello, Chris," he addresses him awkwardly.

He's so _little_… Even for a three-year-old. Not the same old whitelighter he's used to seeing at all…

"Weo…" little Chris responds with plain reservation.

"It's… good to see you, I guess."

"Cut the cwap, Weo," little Chris says frostily, quirking a tiny brow. "Just 'cause I'm a wittle diffewent dan da wast time you saw me, doesn't mean you have to act so… nice. I don't wike fawsities. Just give it to me stwaight."

"Alright…" Leo nods. "You're a toddler. It's weird."

"Maybe not dat fwank. Just ignowe da age fing."

"Easier said than done," Leo maintains. "I mean, I can't exactly ask you how you're getting on with the search for whoever turns Wyatt, which I at least know of now instead of just that mysterious threat you were always going on about. As for your responsibilities as the Charmed One's whitelighter… Well, it's not like you would've been able to help lately, so…"

"Why not?" little Chris demands. "If they'd just wemove dat bwasted anti-owbing spew, I'd be good to go."

"_Really_?" Leo asks in disbelief as though he's really naïve enough to think little Chris is going to turn around and say, _hardly, I'm just messing with you! _"God, you _are_ in denial. You do know you can't hunt demons anymore, don't you?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell him…" _(E) _Wyatt mutters, and the other _(G) _Wyatt glares at him to shut-up.

"I stiw have my powews," he persists stubbornly.

"That's not really the point."

"Yes, it is," little Chris claims. Then he glances towards _(E) _Wyatt and takes real pleasure in being able to say, "Powew is evewything, _wight_?"

_(E)_ Wyatt growls, tensing.

Leo, as calm as ever, steps in before his eldest can blow a fuse. "Chris, not to undermine you or your abilities, but as it stands, you simply cannot take on a group of demons. Of any kind. It's too dangerous."

"Pfft." Little Chris rolls his eyes, undisturbed. "As if I cawe about the _dangew_. If it gets the job done, I don't mind a handfuw of bwuises."

"Now do you see why you are a toddler right now?" _(E) _Wyatt spits, fingers curling in extreme, scarcely controlled frustration. "You are beyond irresponsible! You just do not know how to think the hazards to yourself! You are your own worst enemy!"

"Wy wy, out of aw da miwions of peopwe whose wives you've destwoyed, I'm hawdwy of any weaw significance."

_(G) _Wyatt recoils, knowing…

Knowing that was an absolutely _disastrous_ thing to say.

The hairs on his skin rise, waiting….

Just another second now.

And, just as he predicted, looking like the vein on his forehead might burst, _(E) _Wyatt snaps.

"That's it!" he declares. "I don't care what any of you say, I am taking Chris - as he is - and that Rainbow Brian thing _back_ to the future where I can keep this _imbecile_ safe!" If possible, his jaw tightens even further. "Another few days with that cursed toy and he won't know the difference."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. **


	13. Chapter 13

**I apologise for the longer wait between posts than usual. Been super busy. I hope the wait was worth it.**

**Disclaimer: Every time I start to write a disclaimer, I get this strange sort of urge to say something really weird. I don't know why… Anyhow, these characters are not mine. Just thought I should point that out, you know, in case you haven't seen the twelve other posts about this. **

* * *

_And just as he predicted, looking like the vein on his forehead might burst, (E) Wyatt snaps._

_"That's it!" he declares. "I don't care what any of you say, I am taking Chris - as he is - and that Rainbow Brian thing back to the future where I can keep this_ imbecile_ safe! Another few days with that cursed toy and he won't know the difference."_

* * *

There's a split second of silence.

Leo's heart skips several beats, his next words dying on his tongue.

Then comes the uproar of _no ways _and _not going to happens_ and _that__'__s stupid _along with all this other crap all at once, but it's all just background noise. A low hum in his ear.

It's clear by his expression that the opposition is wasted on _(E) _Wyatt. His mind is set.

He makes a decision, albeit impulsively, and he stands by it.

Considering he's the most powerful being in the world (bearing in mind the additional strength he'll have with his newfound capabilities as the Source), it makes the Charmed Ones more than a little apprehensive.

Besides, Leo can't fight his son and he suspects his ex-sister-in-laws feel the same way. Sadly, _(E) _Wyatt doesn't seem to have the same dilemma. For some strange, incomprehensible reason, not when it comes to Chris.

No, there's only one person who can get through to him.

Himself.

"You'we not taking me anywhewe!" little Chris is shouting in outrage. "I have a mission to fufiw! I won't go wif you! You can't make me!"

_(E) _Wyatt chuckles in amusement, despite his rage. His smirk is anything but pleasant. "Oh Chrissie, don't be silly," he says arrogantly. Then his face darkens.

Cruel… Cold…

Certain.

Gazing at his son, Leo can't help the sudden chill along his spine.

"I can _make_ you do anything I want."

Little Chris' eyes narrow, jaw hardening. Treading carefully, he asks slowly, frigid, "Is dat a thweat?"

Just as callously, _(E) _Wyatt replies, "Does it need to be?"

"I won't go wif you wiwingwy. You know dat."

"Well then, what to do you propose, squirt? Because I bet I can take you without it ever having to even come to a fight." He tilts his head, thoughtful. "Way I see it, you have two options. You could leave with me peacefully…"

"Or?" little Chris prompts guardedly.

"Or…" _(E) _Wyatt smiles. "You could refuse and face the repercussions."

Rolling his eyes, he remarks, "Oh, I get it. Twing to scawe me into agweeing. Awe you wonewy, Wy Wy? Is dat what dis tantwum is about?" He laughs and the sound is so spiteful that - combined with it's natural childishness - it makes Leo feel quite nauseous.

Little Chris feigns a concerned expression, pouting in a way that is surprisingly mocking. "Do you need me to howd youw hand while you swaughtew innocents, too? Wiw dat make you feew aw bettew?"

"Goading me isn't going to work, Chris," _(E) _Wyatt says evenly, adopting a unruffled stance as he casually leans against the doorway. "Do you think I don't know all your little tactics by now? I don't care how insufferable you can be, you sarcastic little brat. I'm used to it. And I'll have you know, by the time I'm done, you'll be so _innocent_ that you'll do anything I tell you to, follow me anywhere, just because it's me. I mean, look how well you've responded thus far. Three-year-old Chris _loves_ being with me and good luck escaping that fate."

"You sewfish basta-"

"Ah ah ah," he tuts. "No cussing, remember? And it's not _selfish_, Chris. I'm doing this for you. For your own benefit. To protect you from yourself."

"Mysewf doesn't want youw stupid pwotection! I'm an aduwt! I don't need you ow _anybody_ wooking out fow me! I was doing fine untiw you came awong and destwoyed everything I've wowked fow."

"That's what you call it? _Fine_?" _(E) _Wyatt practically spits in disgust, temper once again rising.

_Chris really knows how to push his buttons, _Leo muses, speculating why Chris frequently seems to rouse such a protective reaction from _(E) _Wyatt no matter what.

"Chris, you went ten days straight without eating. That is not the behaviour of an _adult_. You don't seem to care what happens to you and from what I understand, your other self doesn't fare much better."

"Hey! He might be a wittwe… annoying at times. But at weast he gwasps da impowtance of 'dis mission and is wiwing to make sacwifices. Unwike you!"

"The most powerful being in the world does not make _sacrifices_," _(E) _Wyatt sneers.

"Well, apparently they do because if you do this, if you think for one second that taking Chris and marring his success is going to fix this, you are solely responsible for some of the greatest sacrifices of all," _(G) _Wyatt says quietly then. Not passionately. Not pleading. Just… saying. "Mom, Aunt Paige, Aunt Phoebe… they all lost their lives in your future because of circumstances that your turning ultimately led to. They all _died_ for Good. For their cause." With his next words, his voice contains an air of that something that suggests deep reflection. "Sacrifice… isn't that what it all comes down to?

"Yes, I'll admit I'm _really_ pissed off at Chris right now, because not only did he fail to mention all of the stupid things he did while in the past during any of our rehashing sessions, but he obviously doesn't regret it either, and yes, you're right. He makes stupid, self-sacrificing choices in my future, too. But you know what? As much as I may hate it, I am really proud of what he's accomplished and that he was willing to give up _everything_ for… me."

_(G) _Wyatt takes a deep breath, moving forward to stand directly across from his other self.

"All of those sleepless nights, all of those missed meals, all of those terrible injuries, stresses, _sacrifices_ allowed _me_ to exist. Not only that, they saved the _entire world_. Which is rather amazing, wouldn't you agree? Now, I'm not condoning his carelessness - Chris could've gone about it _much_ differently - but you can't argue with the results. Because, right now, not only are you basically accepting the crucial deaths of your family members for Chris, you are literally extinguishing your own chances of happiness. Because having lived the life you're prepared to relinquish, I have to tell you, it was pretty damn great."

"But what if something happens to him?" (E) Wyatt asks, sounding more helpless than anyone has ever heard before. "I can't… I can't let him…" he trails off, unable to even contemplate it.

"Nothing will," _(G) _Wyatt swears to him, eyes warm, his expression lenient with that compassion they'd all heard so much about. "The other Chris that you were bad-mouthing earlier, he remembers what happened before. Things turn out okay."

"But Chris is so damn stubborn about this!" _(E) _Wyatt growls in frustration. "I'm only overcompensating for his own lack of care. This sort of action wouldn't be necessary if not for his."

"Maybe. But I gotta say, you'd be extremely overprotective regardless of what he does or does not do. Take it from someone who knows." _(G) _Wyatt laughs. "Chris is always complaining about how much my bossiness annoys him, but, to be fair, I am always telling him what to do. Though, he's a little more understanding about how much I worry so we don't come into conflict nearly as much about it as you two seem to. And if it helps, we can save the future and take care of him as he is here. Now that Mom knows, she is so not gonna let him keep going the way he has been. Trust me." He grins conspiringly. "Plus, there's two of us. Twice the nuisance, right?"

The two share a knowing smile.

"I'm gonna take advantage of this little heart-to-heart just to say," _(E) _Wyatt begins with the tiniest hint of a impish smirk, "I really, _really_ despise that hairstyle. It's hideous. That alone makes me a little more hesitant about this whole other-future-without-my-empire thing."

"And you think yours is much better?" _(G) _Wyatt sniggers. "Unshaven, borderline beard, with unkempt, overgrown hair? Not such a good look, I'm telling you. For that alone, I want to _change_ this whole other-future-with-an-empire thing."

"Hilarious," _(E) _Wyatt responds dryly, rolling his eyes.

"Well I am you, aren't I?"

"Then you shouldn't insult yourself."

"Look who's talking. You insulted me - I repeat, also you - not one minute ago."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"So we're in agreement, then?" _(G) _Wyatt asks curiously, looking himself straight in the eye. "Chris stays here?"

Sighing, _(E) _Wyatt says, "Fine." Then, turning to little Chris, "But you are not allowed out of my sight, you hear me? That includes no hunting demons or arguing about hunting demons or even talking about the possibility of you ever hunting demons. Any work to be done is up to whoever I say." Eyes hard, he adds, Get it?"

"Oh, suwe, youw _Majesty_," little Chris replies as insincerely and as sarcastically as his young self can possibly be.

"I mean it."

"I've no doubt you do. Doesn't mean I have to wisten."

"Chris-"

Halting his speech, Piper bursts into the room, breathing quickly.

Three words topple from her mouth.

Three words that make everyone in the room's chest constrict.

"Chris is missing."

She stops, gasping for breath.

"One minute we were talking, the next he just orbed out. I don't know what happened… I asked if Leo ever-…"

The look on both Wyatt's face makes her voice grow painfully faint, realising her mistake.

Then, weakly, remorsefully, "I have no idea where he went."

"I do."

* * *

**If you're interested, check out my new poll and vote for your favourite character: little Chris, **_**(G) **_**Wyatt, adult Chris or **_**(E) **_**Wyatt. **

**I thought it might be fun. **

**Thank-you for reading and just so you know, I am so pleased with all the reviews so far. Don't underestimate how happy I am to hear you're enjoying this story.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the long gap between updates. **_**Again**_**. I'll not patronise you all with umpteen excuses. **

**If you wish to take part in my new poll, just head on over to my profile page to cast your vote for your favourite character: Chris, Little Chris, (**_**G) **_**Wyatt or **_**(E**_**) Wyatt. **

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to the brilliant minds of Brad Kern, Constance M. Burge, Aaron Spelling and E. Duke Vincent. I think. Well, they're listed as the producers on Wikipedia so I'll go right ahead and give them all the credit, shall I?**

* * *

"_Chris is missing.__"_

_She stops, gasping for breath. __"__One minute we were talking, the next he just orbed out. I don__'__t know what happened__…__ I asked if Leo ever-__…"_

_The look on both Wyatt__'__s face makes her voice grow painfully faint, realising her mistake. _

_Then, weakly, remorsefully, __"__I have no idea where he went.__"_

"_I do.__"_

* * *

"Of course you do," _(E) _Wyatt says dryly, rolling his eyes at the same time _(G) _Wyatt declares, "He must be blocking me. I can't sense him."

"Well?" Paige prompts with her eyebrows impossibly high, voice sharp with impatience. "Do share."

Little Chris smirks, a calculating astuteness clear in his eyes. "I can't tew you." He half-shrugs. "It's a secwet."

"_What_?" Piper barks, placing an angry hand on her hip. "You do realise your mentally unstable other self is _gone_, right?"

"Oh, I am quite awawe of da fact dat Kis went _poof_ and vanished into fin aiw undew youw cawe," little Chris replies coolly. "And wast time I checked, you _need_ my hewp so don't get snawky wif me."

"Just tell us where he is," she almost growls, unmistakably unimpressed by the toddler's attitude.

Pursing his lips, he replies, "Hmm… I don't fink so…"

"Chris!" Paige explodes in exasperation. "While you're over there wasting time, other Chris could be out doing God knows what and putting himself in danger! Just hurry up and spill for God's sake!"

As stubborn as ever, little Chris refuses, "No."

"But _why_?" His childish behaviour seems to be getting to them all.

"I don't have to exwain mysewf to you," he quickly retorts, before taking a deep breath and stating much more calmly, "In fact, I'w make you deaw. You wemove dat anti-owbing spell, and I'w go get him mysewf." He looks squarely at his brothers, anticipating their next move. "Awone."

"No way!" _(E) _Wyatt intervenes. "Didn't I _just_ tell you, you weren't going anywhere without my approval and that you were not, under any circumstances, to leave my side?"

"And if you wemebew cowectwy, I don't cawe what you want."

"_No_."

"If we do 'dis," little Chris persists, "we do it _my_ way. I'w go, find him, and den bwing him back. Pwobwem sowved."

"There's just one little drawback with that plan," _(G) _Wyatt murmurs, sharing a glance with his other self.

"And dat is?"

"No-one trusts you to simply _come back_. What's the catch?"

"Dewe is none."

"Yeah, I'm not buying that."

"It's true," Phoebe nods. "We took away your ability to orb for a reason. And it isn't that long ago that you were fighting to get down to the Underworld."

"And let's not forget that you are a three-year-old," Piper chimes in. "That kind of implies that adult supervision is necessary."

"Dis is about me," little Chris says, glaring up at the Charmed Ones. "_I_ am da one who is out dewe on my own, upset about somefing none of you wouwd undewstand. I awso happen to be da onwy one who knows whewe to find me. So, who's wasting time now?"

"I'm not happy about this," Piper expresses with a worried frown, nibbling on her bottom lip.

"But?" little Chris says hopefully.

"_But…_ it would appear we have no other options."

"Unless…" Paige mumbles with a thoughtful expression. "We could reverse the spell temporarily. As in, set a time limit for Chris to return? That way he can't go anywhere he shouldn't."

"You know, that's actually not a bad idea."

Paige smiles. "Just another moment of pure genius."

"Hold on," _(E) _Wyatt cuts in. "You're not actually _considering_ this, are you?"

Piper shrugs. "We don't have a choice."

He sniggers mockingly in response. "I'll go with him."

"Den I won't tew you whewe to go."

"Do you have to be so Goddamn stubborn about this? It's a _secret location," (E) _Wyatt says contemptuously, waving his hands dramatically in the air. "Big deal."

"You. Awe. Not. Coming," little Chris enunciates slowly, leaving no room for opposition.

Still… _(E) _Wyatt tries.

"Yes, I am."

"No, you'we weawy not."

He snorts. "Who put you in charge?"

"No-one needed to. I'w do fings when I want, and _how_ I want. No matter what you say ow how much you awgue."

"I am getting really sick of your-"

"Spell's done," Phoebe suddenly interrupts, glancing between the two brothers.

Promptly spinning around, _(E) _Wyatt notices for the first time that the Charmed sisters have linked their hands, closed their eyes, and that moments before, their mouths had been moving, whispering words far too lowly for him to overhear.

"How could you?" he gasps.

Paige rolls her eyes. "Pretty easily, actually."

"Chris," _(E) _Wyatt commands urgently, turning back towards his brother. "Don't you dare-"

But it's too late.

He is already gone.

* * *

Piper and Leo gaze at each other from across the room, and as they do so, all of the shouting, all of the arguing and all of the reasoning going on… it all just fades away.

And suddenly, it's just the two of them.

Standing there, looking at their ex-spouse and wondering where it all went wrong.

The longing in their eyes would be clear to any outsider, but more importantly, the evident pain they each perceive goes beyond what either could ever have predicted both in themselves and in each other.

Yet, it's easy - far too easy - to forget that any problems ever existed, that any fights ever took place or that there was ever a reason for Leo and Piper to be separated.

Ever since he returned, Piper has been avoiding Leo, not wanting to lie and yet dreading the thought of admitting the truth about Chris, but now the love she still carries overwhelms the need for space.

Similarly, Leo has found it difficult to be near Piper because of the burning regret he faces for ever leaving, but in this moment, those feelings pale in comparison to his extreme desire to make things right.

She is pregnant with his _child_.

And will always be the love of his life.

Leo knows what he has to do. Becoming an Elder ruined Piper and his relationship, and distanced him from his son.

It set everything in motion, and now it is time to undo the damage his old, foolish priorities has done.

* * *

"You'we vewy pwedicatbwe, you know," little Chris calls from a distance, approaching his older self slowly.

Other Chris laughs, but the sound gets caught in his throat.

He sniffs, the red rim around his eyes portraying a deep sadness.

"Yeah, well, so are you," he replies amusedly. "I knew you'd turn up soon enough. It was only a matter of whether or not you'd come alone."

"As if I'd wet dem maw somefing so sacwed," little Chris says with a smile, sitting down beside himself and admiring the expansive view of San Francisco from the Golden Gate bridge. "'Dis is twadtion. I don't want dem fowowing me evewy time I come hewe fow some peace."

"I don't know if it's because you're me or if I'm just getting better at this, but I actually understand you."

"Good. I hate wepeating mysewf."

"I take it they expect you to take me back at once?"

"Yeah," little Chris nods, pulling a face. "But we have time." He smirks. "_I_ might not be abwe to owb after a whiwe, but you wiw."

Chris shakes his head, a half-smile on his face. "Always finding a loophole."

"Of couwse."

"Just for the record, it's nice being able to talk to you while we're both of sound mind."

"Yeah, about dat…" Little Chris frowns in confusion. "I fought you wewe being aw… I don't know…"

"Childish?" Chris supplies. "It's okay, I won't be offended." He pauses. "This time."

"Okay den. What happened?"

He shrugs. "I guess I kind of… returned to normal. When Mom asked that about Leo, I just-"

"Snapped out of it?" little Chris guesses, quirking a brow.

"Yeah," Chris sighs, running a hand through his hair.

They're silent for a few minutes as they breathe in the fresh air, absorbed in their own thoughts.

"I'm sowy," little Chris suddenly says softly, fiddling with his chubby fingers that rest on his lap.

Chris cocks his head. "What for?"

Gazing out at the horizon, he says simply, "Evewyfing you've went thwough the past two months. I know it must have been difficuwt finding out you've wived anothew wife. Especiawy when da one you have has been so good."

"Am I reading into things too much or was there an underlying apology in there for the memories that I'm struggling with of Leo?" Chris asks knowingly, a playful glint in his eyes.

"Am I dat twanspawent?"

"Only when you're talking to yourself."

"Funny," little Chris says with heavy sarcasm. Then he sighs and the atmosphere shifts to something much more serious again. "I just… I hate dat you have to wemembew him wike dat or feew in any way confwicting about someone who's onwy evew shown you wove."

"And how do you know that?" Chris asks curiously, scrutinizing his younger self. "You haven't got the same experience as I have. You don't know the Leo of my time."

"Don't need to," little Chris chuckles. "I know you. _Me_. And I can tew dat undewneath aw dat huwt and confusion, you'we happy."

"I am," Chris answers sincerely. "Things _are_ good. Strange, different, and a little challenging at times, but overall, it's been really, really good."

"Da Weo dat we both know, he isn't weaw. Not yet. You _have_ to stop mine fwom becoming a weawity," little Chris says passionately. "I want us to gwow up wif a Dad who woves us despite da fact dat his othew son is stwongew and dat doesn't ignowe us or fowget ouw biwthdays or diswegawd ouw caws when ouw mothew wies _dying_." He stops, wiping away the tears that have spilled over onto his cheeks. "I don't want to hate my fathew."

"I know," Chris replies gently. "And you won't. Wyatt isn't going to turn."

His expression tightens with determination.

"I'll die before I let that happen."

* * *

**Thank you for reading and for any of the reviews that have been sent in. **


	15. Chapter 15

**I promised myself I would update sooner and I have simply out of sheer stubbornness and not much else. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

"Where have you two been?" Is the first thing the two Chris' hear as they orb into the manor and are faced with an enraged Piper, clutching young Wyatt, who she promptly sets down in his play-pen in the corner.

Little Chris rolls his eyes. "I said I'd get him and I did."

He rubs his hands together, getting straight down to business. "What's ouw next pwan of action? We've got demons to vanquish, and accowding to Kis, we'we _way_ behind scheduwe."

"Are you serious? You've been gone for over two hours. I was worried sick."

"It's my fault, Piper," Chris says apologetically. "I needed some time."

"Let's not get into 'dis, awight?" little Chris says impatiently. "Evewyone's sowy, we wewn't in any dangew, we bonded and aw dat cwap, bwah bwah bwah…" he lists in a bored tone while other Chris smacks his forehead, and Piper glares. Ignoring the incredulous looks directed his way, little Chris continues, "Now, about those demons-"

"You really do have a one-track mind, don't you?" Paige comments, trading amused smiles with Phoebe.

"Yes, I'm vewy focused on my mission." He goes to roll his eyes, but yawns instead, mumbling inarticulacy, "So sue me."

"Unfortunately for you, the two Wyatt's are upstairs in the attic with Leo right now and once they hear you're back, you won't be doing much of anything," Piper tells him unsympathetically, watching as he sways tiredly on his feet. "I recall Wyatt saying something along the lines of never wanting to hear you say the word demon ever again... Sound familiar?"

As usual, little Chris is unfazed. Even as he rubs his eyes and answers drowsily, "Pfft. What Wy Wy doesn't know won't huwt him."

Piper sighs. "Chris, you are exhausted. I know you hate being reminded, but you are a toddler now and your body can't function with the same evasive sleep schedule that you barely withstood before. Judging from the stories Wyatt told me, you used up a lot of energy at the park today and to be honest, you could have used a nap when you came home then." She prays this will work. "It's late. Go get some sleep, okay? All of your problems will still be there in the morning."

"_Wate_?" little Chris repeats in disbelief. "It's onwy nine o'cwock."

Trying not to scowl, she replies firmly, "Then that's two hours later than the bedtime I would have otherwise enforced."

"You'we being ridicuwous."

"No, you are being stubborn. Look at yourself, you can hardly keep your eyes open."

"I can so!" he argues, but his lack of conviction is a contradiction in itself.

"Chris, listen to Piper," other Chris pleads. "Just go to bed and save yourself a whole lot of trouble."

And there is something in little Chris' expression. This weariness that leaves him susceptible, and Piper hopes it will work to her advantage.

Approaching little Chris slowly, taking everyone else by surprise, Piper says softly in her notorious sing-song voice, "Come on, sweetie, if you stay up with the grown ups while we deal with all those _nasty_ demons, you'll only give yourself bad dreams, and you don't want that, do you?"

Little Chris frowns - clearly at odds with himself as he tries not to respond to Piper treating him like an actual child.

Because it is there.

That innocent, childlike part of him that he's been trying so desperately to suppress.

Noticing his flash of uncertainty, Piper continues to inch towards him until she is close enough to pick little Chris up, letting his head be supported by her shoulder as she smoothes his hair.

And little Chris, for his part, doesn't even attempt to object.

The lethargic inactivity of his mind is making it hard to think straight. Impossible to resist the allure of his mother's loving embrace.

Even whatever is left of his adult self is also struggling to oppose Piper's sudden maternal instincts.

He _is_ tired… And he has missed his Mom so much…

Clutching onto the soft material of her sweater, little Chris mumbles as he shuts his eyes half-way, "I'm so sweepy, Mommy."

Piper's heart leaps in her chest.

"I know, darling," she murmurs, planting a kiss on his forehead. "Mommy's going to put you in her room tonight, alright?"

He nods slowly.

"You can sleep beside Wyatt. No doubt, he'll want in my bed, too."

Little Chris smiles faintly. "Wy Wy's so wittwe, Mommy," he giggles. "Now I'm _his_ big bwothew."

"Uh-huh," Piper agrees, amused. "You sure are."

"And what about Wainbow Bwain? Wiw he be thewe, too?"

Piper sighs. She should have known… "If that's what you want."

"Well, this is my cue to leave," other Chris suddenly announces briskly. "This is getting far too weird for my liking."

Before the sisters can even laugh, he orbs away.

"Okay, time for bed then, mister," Piper says. She looks at her eldest, who is also dozing off and adds, "You too, Wyatt. Phoebe, could you take him upstairs for me?"

"Sure."

"And Paige?"

She turns. "Yeah?"

Piper sighs. "Please go check what the men are up to. I'm not exactly comfortable with the idea of having two all-powerful, grown-up Wyatt's with such contrasting beliefs under the same roof."

* * *

Chris folds his arms, heaving a sigh and wondering aloud, "And you think that this will work?"

"What will work?" Paige asks, orbing into the attic.

Regarding her briefly, he replies, "Summoning the Anno demon from the future and creating a new bargain."

She raises her eyebrows inquisitively, but replies with a simple, "Oh."

"Am I the only one who thinks this is a bad idea?" Leo asks, glancing around at the small group. "If this demon is after power, he's not going to want to help us change a future where he has a means to obtaining quite a substantial amount. What makes you guys believe he'll help Chris?"

"We're not going to _tell_ him any of that," _(E) _Wyatt says with an impatient expression, as though stating the obvious. "I'm only going to demand that he reverse the effects of the regression potion, then send him on his merry way while we try to get the recently-transformed-back-to-normal Chris to let go of his attachment to the toy."

"See, when you say it like that it sounds really straightforward, but it's not," Chris argues. "You promised him a position in your high command, right? Only the most dominant, feared demons are offered such an honour, which I take it would grant them a greater status in the Underworld? With plenty of all-too-willing minions to do their dirty work?"

"Yeah…You could say that…"

"Then what can you give him in return that is any better than that? That will make him a little more… compliant."

"I could always threaten to revoke our original arrangement." _(E) _Wyatt smirks. "Fear works wonders, don't you think?"

"I have a bad feeling about this," Chris admits, anxiously rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't like the idea of asking a demon for help with something so crucial when you know, for a fact, they can't be trusted."

"I agree," _(G) _Wyatt says. "We're talking about someone who can potentially turn Leo, this Chris, Paige, _and_ you and I into children or age us until we are mere days from death. I can understand why other demons would find him so inconsequential, view him as some kind of mongrel who is part-witch, but saying as we all have a little bit of whitelighter in our systems, we are vulnerable to his capabilities."

"Well, he can't use it against me," _(E) _Wyatt affirms with a careless shrug. "Otherwise, I'd have had him assassinated years ago. Becoming the Source essentially extinguished that part of me. I'm not how you say… _good_. Pure. So I remain unaffected."

"That's _great_," Chris responds with exaggerated cheeriness. "Unfortunately, however, not all of are as lucky as you and his potions _will_ have an effect on us."

"It's worth a shot, though," _(E) _Wyatt insists, becoming more irritated by the second. "Unless you have any bright ideas, it would appear we are all out of options. He is one of a kind. This Anno demon is the only one who can change Chris back."

Chris huffs. "Well, I don't want to risk it."

"But we can trap him with crystals!"

"Um, Wyatt? I don't know if you've noticed, but magical potions are not confined to any crystal cage so that point is sort of invalid!"

"Then I can handle him alone!"

"No!" Chris shouts. "Stop being so impulsive and _think_ about this. It is my body, my impending fate, after all. And I say _no_! There is no guarantee that this is gonna work. You are putting others at risk and it mightn't even be worth it. I might still be mentally a child, anyway."

"We'll destroy the toy, then."

"We can't!" Chris yells in frustration. "Future consequences! That thing is, like, my childhood." He stops, breathing heavily, his expression despairing. "Just face it, Wyatt. This is hopeless."

"You can't just give up! When do you _ever_ give up?"

"Yeah. I can," he disagrees vehemently. "Let's not forget, you are the one who did this to me! If you don't like the consequences, then tough. Deal with it. We need to concentrate on the reason I came here in the first place. So accept it. Move on."

"You're right," _(E) _Wyatt says tonelessly. "I am the one who did this to you. And that's exactly why I can't sit back and _accept_ it. I am the most powerful being in the world, Chris. I'll find a way."

"No," Chris answers just as emotionless as his brother, despite the fiery resolve they both harbour on the inside. "If you want to _help_ fix this, then help me ensure that my reality of the future isn't lost."

He pauses, stifling an oncoming shudder.

"Even if it means that I am doomed to the life of a three-year-old."

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I feel like I've encountered a major problem with this story. Although, to you, I guess it must sound pretty stupid. **

**I don't know when to stop. I'm not sure I even really **_**want**_** to end it anytime soon. **

**I like writing… And I like Chris. And I **_**love**_** little Chris… And (G) Wyatt and even (E) Wyatt. So, do you see why this might be an issue? *sighs* Ah well, that's a problem for future me to deal with. For now I'll just keep updating :)**

**Disclaimer: Charmed is not mine, nor has it ever been or ever will be. **

* * *

"Are you still set on this whole allowing-yourself-to-become-a-three-year-old-thing ?" _(G) _Wyatt asks ever so casually as he skims through the book of Shadows for any information on their new target.

Chris merely shoots him an uninterested look and replies lightly, "Before you start with all that unnecessary self-sacrifice nonsense, just know that I've made up my mind, I know a lost cause when I see one and there is no point yammering on about it because I really don't want to fixate on it so anything you say will only be written off as stupid."

Narrowing his eyes, _(G) _Wyatt says suspiciously, "What's with the chirper mood?" He glances around him before asking jokingly, "Where's my brother and what have you done with him?"

"What?" Chris laughs. "Can't a guy be in high spirits?"

_(G) _Wyatt pretends to think about it. "When it comes to you? And when you finally have an excuse to be as neurotic as you want to be?" He shakes his head to the side and purses his lips. "Nope. Categorically impossible. So what's up?"

"Nothing!" he insists, the corners of his mouth curving upwards. "I'm just feeling.. hopeful, okay? Is that so bad?"

"Hopeful?" _(G) _Wyatt repeats sceptically, brows drawn together. "Man, you are weird. _Of course_, you start to feel better once you think there's a chance the world and your family can be saved even if your own future goes to hell!"

Chris rolls his eyes. "Don't be a downer. I'm not _happy_ about my impending toddler-hood, nor have I come even _close_ to accepting it. However, things are looking up. We have months before you are supposed to be turned and _I_ know who did it. Any time that I spent searching desperately for the culprit before can now be used as an opportunity to get rid off any demons that I vanquished the last time round as probable suspects since that was definitely worthwhile. So, we are still ahead, even if technically we are behind schedule because of the last few days that other me has lost out on."

"Are you seriously replacing your other self?"

"Uh…" Chris cringes. "Pretty much. As it stands, that little guy cannot pursue any demons and while I may not be fully functioning either, I have two of you on my side to help."

His expression turns thoughtful. "I find it so strange that you have all of these memories of things that haven't happened and now you are giving your next future self so much more confusion when his memories return because he'll have come to the past _twice _and saved the future."

"Yeah," Chris shrugs. "But then he'll be a kid again, so it won't matter much."

_(G) _Wyatt nods sombrely, heaving a small sigh. "I pity the future me who will wake up some day to discover that his twenty-two year-old brother has just regressed to a kid."

Abruptly, a loud intake of breath is heard from behind.

Startled, _(G) _Wyatt and Chris swivel around, and the blood immediately drains from their faces.

Chris gulps.

"H-how long have you been standing there?" he asks shakily, feeling his legs go weak at the knees.

Leo's expression is grim.

Voice soft, he confirms, "Long enough."

* * *

It's been one of _those_ mornings.

His other self and adult Chris are up in the attic, gathering information, and saying as he has yet to forgive Chris for his rash decision yesterday, _(E) _Wyatt has been forced to sit down in the kitchen with everyone else, feeling entirely useless.

On the opposite end of the table, his aunts are preoccupied with all the latest gossip, blithering on about inconsequential things, and Piper is nursing a very petulant miniature him who can muster no enthusiasm for that revolting mush they call _food _and squeals every time the spoon nears his mouth.

Worse, little Chris seems to be determined to make as much noise as possible, and it doesn't matter how many times he glares at him to shut it, his brother continues to bang and clash those saucepans - the ones Phoebe foolishly handed over to him to keep him entertained - together like it's the funniest thing in the world.

Times like these, he really misses being in charge and ordering everyone around. If there is one thing _(E) _Wyatt cannot stand, it is feeling as if he has no control over anyone or the situation.

Needless to say, _(E) _Wyatt is not exactly happy and it's not long before Paige attempts to bring him around.

"Oh, come on, Wyatt. Lighten up." She smiles. "For once, Chris is actually having _fun_. So what if he's getting a tad carried away? At least he's smiling."

And, despite his annoyance, _(E) _Wyatt must admit, it is nice to see his brother's smile.

Okay, so it's not precisely the one he knows so well.

Childish dimples, a handful of missing teeth and chubby cheeks aside, _(E) _Wyatt can't help but notice how wonderful it is to see that that always-present hint of melancholy is gone, replaced with a simple, innocent kind of joy that brings a small, involuntary smile to his lips.

Yes, it was wrong of him to try to change his brother.

He never should have meddled with things he didn't understand.

Yet, there are some things that _(E) _Wyatt will never regret.

For instance, the moments like these. The moments when Chris' transformation allowed him a little fleeting peace.

* * *

"I'm sorry." The words themselves will never be enough. Leo knows that. He knows they won't mean much.

Still, it's all he can think of - all he knows what to say. Leo was trying to protect his family, but what he didn't realise was that he was doing so at the expense of his son.

And for that, there is no apology. No, 'I didn't know any better.' No excuse.

Because - the unquestionable resemblance to Piper and Chris' evident familiarity with the family notwithstanding - Leo was an idiot to ever have believed that this man could ever have meant any harm or that his motives were anything but pure. And his past behaviour towards Chris is arguably atrocious on all levels, especially coming from a supposed pacifist who is known to give people the benefit of the doubt.

But not this time. Not when it really counts.

So, he is sorry. Though, really, it just isn't enough.

Chris regards his father for a moment, his face an odd blend of purpose and uncertainty.

"He doesn't completely hate you, you know," he suddenly murmurs, voice cracking with emotion. "Other Chris. He… he loves you. In his own, roundabout way." He pauses, struggling to find the right words.

Chris sighs. "I feel so unequipped for this, you know? Because even though I lived it, too, and that Chris is equally as present inside me, I just… didn't think I'd ever have to take his place of explaining why you don't entirely suck."

Leo half-laughs. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Chris smiles unsurely. "Believe me, you should be grateful. If it _were_ the other Chris, he'd be shouting all kinds of things at you right now that you really don't wanna hear."

He frowns. "How so? Why would he get so mad if you wouldn't?"

"Because.." Chris runs a hand quickly over his hair. "You… you were a massive disappointment. And he doesn't know if he can ever forgive you for being such a _horrible_ father."

Leo's face, if possible, becomes even more distressed. Gaze probing, he says, "Why? What did I _do_?"

Chris shrugs, and when he speaks next, he accidentally slips into first-person, "Simple. You were never there for me." He glances away. "The world needs you? Sure, not a problem. You'll do anything. Wyatt's calling you for help? Oh, dear Lord, you'll be there right away! _I_ need you?" He stops, clears his throat. His voice lowers, just barely above a whisper. "Never quite important enough to be considered."

"I-I'm so sorry, Chris."

His head snaps up, eyes glassy. "Don't be." Chris' features suddenly tighten. "Just… promise me you won't beat yourself up over this, alright? I shouldn't have said anything. I…" A touch of pain hits his eyes. "I couldn't stand it if you did. I-I love you, Dad." Then, so wide and genuine that it shocks Leo, Chris grins. "In my future, the only problem we've ever had is that I'm such a mama's boy and you occasionally get jealous and try to persuade me to go to a baseball game with you and Wyatt, which I _hate_."

"It's true," _(G) _Wyatt adds, smiling at the memories. "We always end up dragging him along and the whole time Chris sits there begrudgingly sipping on his soda while we cheer along until he eventually makes you feel so guilty about wanting to spend time with him, that you promise never to force him to come to the games with us ever again even though we all know that that's what you said last time and you'll soon forget how anyone could ever hate baseball and try to prove your point all over again."

Chris laughs. "Yeah, it's a vicious cycle."

Leo continues to frown, unable to wrap his head around the sudden change in outlook of their father-and-son relationship. "But… I thought I was a terrible father?"

_(G)_ Wyatt rolls his eyes. "Yes," he replies slowly, "to _other_ Chris."

"I am so confused."

Chris exhales heavily. "Look, before I returned to the future, we did eventually patch things up. Though, in all honesty, if you told little me that he'd never believe you. Because… that took time. I told you that my memories of you are conflicting, and they are. You didn't exactly treat other me right both in his childhood and later, when he returned to the past. But, the thing is, future you never could quite grasp _why_ it was so wrong. In your mind, it was this simple: I wasn't Wyatt. And therefore, didn't require nearly as much effort or parenting because in comparison, I'd never amount to much."

Chris laughs humourlessly at Leo's appalled expression.

"Ironically enough, it didn't matter how much you nurtured Wyatt or how much attention you showered him with, he was destined to misuse his power." Tilting his head to the side, he adds, "You were a different person. Becoming an Elder changed you, and not for the better. Understandably, that's where other me's slightly intense hatred of Elders stems from."

"I'm sensing a but."

"_But_," he continues, "When other me kind of, um, turned into a Spider demon temporarily and _may_ have tried to throttle you-"

Leo blinks, his jaw falling open.

"-That was when you really realised how damaged I was. He was. Whatever. And how much he loathed the sight of you, and for the first time, the only reason you didn't understand was because that version of you hadn't been there to experience it. And that sparked this determination in you to get to the bottom of it. To repair whatever had gone wrong. And yes, I kind of wanted to hurt you so I divulged enough information - despite my future consequences rule- for you to hope that maybe, just maybe, there was a part of me that wanted to fix it, too."

"Sooo….?"

"Sooo, you tried. You tried, and you tried, and you _tried_ to get through to me. And eventually, something broke inside of me and all your persistence paid off. And then you swore to me that you would be better. That you wouldn't ever become that person." Chris half-smiles. "And you didn't."

"I-I'm glad," Leo replies earnestly.

"So, just remember. _I've_ come out the other side. I'm healing. But the other Chris? The one downstairs playing with pots and pans?" Chris sighs. "He's a long way from being okay."

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't know, I may have gotten a little too excited writing this chapter. **

**Not sure why except that I really wanted to write and then this happened. **

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't think you're supposed to write a new disclaimer for **_**every**_** chapter, but I do if only because I think it's important to remind myself that Chris and all those other beloved characters are not mine and I cannot take credit for them. Shucks :/**

* * *

Downstairs, Piper is still trying to feed an uncooperative Wyatt and to _(E) _Wyatt's relief, Phoebe and Paige have left for work because the _'Cough. Cough. Too sick to move' _excuse is wearing thin, and they really can't afford to take another day off.

As can only be expected, little Chris grew bored of fooling around with cookware and has now been given some crayons to colour with after insisting that he and Rainbow Brian sit up with _(E) _Wyatt at the table.

Wriggling about on his brother's knee, having lost his ability to sit still after the sugar rush kicked in - like an unsuspecting fool, Paige yielded to the little rascal's demands and allowed him _just one _popsicle and then, with the work of one teary-eyed pout, ended up giving him three - little Chris tugs relentlessly on _(E) _Wyatt's shirt every time his gaze dare stray from the masterpiece he is creating. He really doesn't appreciate being ignored.

"I'm looking, I swear," (_E) _Wyatt says for what feels like the hundredth time, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. "Your picture is very good. Lot's of… squiggles."

Little Chris scowls. "Dewe not squiggwes. Dat's you!"

"Oh." _(E) _Wyatt squints at the image. "Where's my head?"

He stabs something that looks vaguely circular and includes one gigantic dot, presumably an eye. "Dewe."

"That's…" He pushes his lips together to suppress a smile. "Very… flattering. I love it."

Beaming, little Chris adds, "And dewe is youw arms and youw weg."

"Just one?"

He giggles, giddy. "You don't need _two _wegs. You wike hopping instead."

"I see. But what if I get tired of hopping so much or need to go somewhere really far away?" _(E) _Wyatt asks, indulging him.

Little Chris thinks really hard for a minute, thrusting his thumb into his mouth and frowning seriously. After a while, he answers simply, "Den you owb," looking very pleased with himself.

"Wow," _(E) _Wyatt replies wonderingly as though he's really impressed, before continuing in a lilting voice, "You really have thought of everything, aren't you clever."

He grins hugely with visible delight, showing off those adorable dimples once again. "Mhm," little Chris nods. "I'm a big boy, I know woads of stuff."

"Mind if I join you?" a voice asks from behind, silencing the two brothers' chatter.

Unconsciously holding little Chris closer in protection, _(E) _Wyatt watches Leo with distrust as he gazes at his youngest son with new eyes - both men somewhat nervous about how little Chris is going to react.

With a small jump, he darts behind his older brother's shoulder. Nuzzling his face into the crook of _(E) _Wyatt's neck, little Chris peeks shyly at Leo from under his lashes as if he can't quite believe that he's there.

Piper, on the other side of the kitchen, looks on curiously, recognising that dazed light in Leo's eyes for what it really is.

He _knows_.

Recalling her own quest for forgiveness with little Chris, she can't help but compare how warm and adoring he had been with her, to how withdrawn (and _scared_?) he is now. It makes you wonder… _why_?

"Chris?" Leo murmurs gently, crouching down.

Face pinched with worry, lower lip protruded, he says in a voice so saddened it causes everyone's brows to knit, "Youw not going to take him, awe you?"

Leo's frown deepens. "Take who, buddy?"

"Wainbow Bwain," little Chris responds in trepidation. "You said I was too owd fow inamit-" He frowns, scrunching up his features with a look they are all beginning to identify as his 'concentrating face.' "Imnamin, naminte-"

"You said he was too old for inanimate friends," _(E) _Wyatt translates, patting little Chris' back in consolation. "Not that Chris knows what that means."

Brows raised, Leo says in a pitch a touch higher than usual, "I did?"

"Uh-huh. If I recall accurately, you threatened to dump the pesky little thing because you assumed it would stunt his social development when really, you just hated that it meant more to him than you ever did." _(E) _Wyatt shrugs. "That was before you stopped caring about anything involving Chris and still felt guilty about being away from home so much."

Leo takes a step back, surprised by this admission. "You know that I know? _How_?"

With a bitter smirk, _(E) _Wyatt says condescendingly, "Don't be stupid, Leo. I can read you like a book, and I detected far too much interest than normal in your expression the second you laid eyes on your precious son."

His gazes falls to little Chris who is hanging on his every word with no discernible awareness, unable to follow what any of it meant besides recognising his own name.

He shrugs uncaringly with one shoulder. "Thought I'd get a few digs in there while I was at it."

"You both hate me, I get it."

"Hate you?" _(E) _Wyatt repeats. "Right now?" He shakes his head, clicking his tongue disdainfully. "Due to his current mental state, Chris is in that stage where he doesn't really know much better and still trusts you to follow through with your promises. He hasn't given up on you." He pauses. "Yet. All he's upset about is that you're planning to get rid of his cherished fluffy duck."

"And you?" Leo asks, trying not to wince at _(E) _Wyatt's cold, emotionless, blue eyes staring into his.

Again he shrugs, as if none of it really matters.

"Me? I know better," he tells him simply. "Let's leave it at that."

Leo sighs, before looking at little Chris once again and stating solemnly, "I promise, I won't take Rainbow Brian away from you, okay? Not ever."

Hesitating for only a second to judge if he is serious, little Chris' face breaks into a smile.

"Weawy?" he asks hopefully.

"Really, really."

"Good," he chirps happily. "'Cause he's my bested fwiend and I can't seep without him. And Mommy says dat if she has to go twough one mowe night of my God-awfuw tantwums when I wose him den hew head is gonna expwode! And I weawy don't want Mommy's head to expwode."

Piper smothers a laugh. "I said that?"

Little Chris puckers his brow. "Uh-huh. To Auntie Bee Bee."

Unlike Piper, whose instinctive reaction is to go _awww,_ _(E) _Wyatt's face drops.

"Uh, guys?" he says quickly. "Let's not talk about _you-know-what _anymore. When Chris starts referring to people using old, childhood mispronunciations, you know it's not a good sign. He's mind turns to mush every time his inner-child takes over and becomes the most dominant half. And clearly it's getting worse. We need to reclaim the annoying, twenty-two year old, Chris. Fast."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Leo asks.

"I don't know!" _(E) _Wyatt hisses through tight lips. "But the longer Chris behaves like a child, the more damage is done in the long-run. It becomes harder and harder to think like an adult, until eventually there is no alternative. Nothing left to return to. All he will be is a three-year old with memories of being a grown-up that he can't understand."

"Soo… we talk to him like he is our normal, neurotic whitelighter?" Piper suggests. "Do you think that could work?"

He shrugs. "It's worth a try."

"No, it isn't," another voice volunteers with a sigh. "You can't magically make him snap out of it just by changing the way you behave towards him. You'll only confuse the poor kid. There has to be a trigger."

"Like what?" _(E) _Wyatt asks, hating his sudden feeling of powerlessness.

Chris grimaces. "Well, in my experience, it's never something all that pleasant. It can be very disorientating. A jolt that brings you back to reality. Though, from what I've observed, this Chris goes into denial-mode straightaway to block out the fact that just moments before, he thought a cuddly duck could answer him back." He shrugs. "And you can't blame him. Self-preservation at it's best."

"So far your advice hasn't been all that helpful," _(E) _Wyatt comments snidely, though his expression is thoughtful.

"On the contrary, I think it's valuable insight into how we can help," _(G) _Wyatt contradicts, jumping to his brother's defence. "We just need something that will catch Chris off guard. A shock of some sort. Like we're rebooting his mind. Changing his pattern of thought or whatever."

"What's weboot mean?" little Chris asks, darting his eyes back and forth between his counterpart and two identical brothers. When no-one responds, he adds, "Kis, what's wong? Why is evewyone so sad?"

"We're not sad, little man," Chris says, forcing his voice into a relaxed, upbeat tone. "It's just…" He pauses, conflicted. Finally, he asks, "Do you remember when you found me at our secret place and I was a little sad so you cheered me up?"

Little Chris ponders this for a long moment, and just when Chris thinks he's going to deny it, he confirms unsurely, "Yeah…"

"Well do you remember what you said? That you didn't like that I was sad about Daddy just like you?"

"I fink so…" Again, he sucks on his thumb as though that's going to give him the ability to suddenly recollect everything or help him focus.

Chris hold out his arms and shoots _(E) _Wyatt a look to pass the toddler over. He does, and little Chris clings to his other self, and peers up into his face as though he holds the answers to world's greatest kept secrets.

Chris rests his chin on his younger self's forehead, lowering his voice to a confidential whisper. "The thing is…what I didn't tell you then… is that… underneath all that hurt and confusion? You still love him. And you're going to give him another chance, even when it feels like it'll kill you to be let down again. And it's going to be worth it. In the end." He takes a deep breath, voice wobbly, and clears his throat. "I know it feels like I'm the only one of us to ever see Daddy's good side - and it hurt you to know that I have to remember the other - but the truth is, before you left, you _did_ patch things up with Daddy. You forgave him for things he hadn't done and, because of you, would never do."

"I don't undewstand…" little Chris mumbles.

"You don't have to feel bad about it anymore. I can tell you right now, you _are_ capable of letting it go." He smiles thinly. "You won't always hate your father."

At those words, little Chris freezes.

He casts a frantic glance at Piper, then himself, his brothers, then finally… Leo. And something seems to give way within him.

They all see it. That light. That dawning realisation.

But instead of the fury or the defiance they expect, something else happens entirely.

Something no-one saw coming.

Little Chris sags in his older self's arms, his expression positively devastated as he stares into the distance.

His lip trembles, tears brimming over which he absently brushes away. Then, little Chris' breath seems to come much faster, almost hyperventilating.

He almost looks like he's… in shock.

"I didn't mean to," he says wretchedly, sobbing now. "Thewe was nothing I could do… I didn't mean to…"

Alarmed, Chris shakes his younger version. "Didn't mean to what?"

"I twied to heaw hew but I couldn't…"

Looking pained, Chris winces in sudden understanding.

The hysteria… this particular trigger… It all makes so much sense.

"I'm so sowy, Kis." The words are almost unintelligible through the tears and irregular breathing.

Red-faced and disjointed, he gasps, "I miss hew so much. I miss Mommy…"

* * *

**Thanks for reading. **


End file.
